Armor
by LadyHokague
Summary: Debido a la sangre que corría por sus venas y la de su familia Lydia Capenella se convirtió en la princesa de Alderaan. Después de severos intentos de asesinato, el maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi lleva a la princesa a Coruscant, permitiendo que su antiguo padawan Anakin Skywalker la protegiera a toda costa. Y después de una difícil decisión, Anakin entrenará a Lydia como a una padawan
1. Armor

Debido a la sangre que corría por sus venas y la de su familia Lydia Capenella se convirtió en la princesa de Alderaan. Y después de severos intentos de asesinato, el maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi lleva a la princesa a Coruscant, permitiendo que su antiguo padawan Anakin Skywalker la protegiera a toda costa. Y después de una difícil decisión, Anakin entrenará a Lydia como a una padawan.

* * *

Holaaa!

Soy Gaby :) y bueno, soy nueva en esto, no sé muy bien como ocupar la página ni muchas cosas, la verdad solo he leído acá pero tengo historias en wattpad, me animé a publicar esto acá y quier ver que tal, además quería decir que esta historia no es mía, la leí en otro idioma, y me pareció interesante así que quise compartirla. Bueno, espero que les pueda gustar, besitos.


	2. Chapter 1: Wake Up Call

**Wake up call**

Alderaan se encontraba totalmente en silencio, mientras dormía plácidamente en mi cama. Todo lo que se escuchaba era el sonido del viento al chocar contra las montañas, y nada más.

Nadie tenía preocupaciones, porque no había nada de qué preocuparse. Por lo menos eso es lo que la mayoría de todos pensábamos.

Me desperté abruptamente con el sonido de un disparo a la distancia. Y un dardo entró por mi ventana aterrizando en mi almohada, provocando que mi cuerpo se sacudiera.

Las puertas de mi habitación se abrieron de golpe dejando entrar a mi padre con sus guardias en ella. Los guardias se dedicaron a examinar el pequeño objeto que aún sobresalía de mi almohada mientras mi padre me ponía de pie.

—Padre, ¿qué está pasando? — pregunté mientras él me agarraba del brazo.

—Ya no estás segura aquí Lydia, te debes ir

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—¡No! ¡No voy a dejar a mi madre!

Él se detuvo y volteó a mirarme. Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas en el momento en que él me miró.

—¡Tu vida está en peligro Lydia! ¡Serás asesinada si te quedas aquí! — me gritó produciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

—¿Dónde me llevarás? — pregunté resignada mientras entrábamos a la habitación principal del palacio.

Él no contestó y cerró las puertas trabándolas.

* * *

Luego de lo que parecieron horas, el sol comenzaba a brillar en la sala. Los guardias junto con mi padre se pusieron de pie y yo miré a mi enferma madre, que estaba sentada con sus cansados ojos sobre mí.

—¿Qué estás haciendo padre? — pregunté pasando mi mirada por todos, quienes parecían estar esperando algo o a alguien.

—Lydia. No estarás aquí hasta que encontremos a quién intenta asesinarte

Quité mi cabello de mis hombros y suspiré.

—Esto es completamente innecesario

—Eso es lo que tú crees — replicó.

Nunca fui cercana a mi padre. Al crecer, él se convirtió en una de las personas que yo elegía no estar cerca. Él escogió su trabajo sobre su enferma esposa y su hija.

Me levanté de mi asiento aplastando el material de mi vestido cuando las puertas se abrieron, y al mismo tiempo cada guardia se hizo a un lado.

Un hombre vestido con una túnica gris y cabello castaño entró. Yo supe quién era apenas vi el cinturón que llevaba.

Un Jedi.

Se inclinó levemente ante cada uno de los guardias antes de darse vuelta y señalarle a alguien que caminará con él.

Mis ojos se centraron en un hombre con cabello ondulado mientras él se paraba al lado del otro Jedi. Sus brillantes ojos azules escanearon la habitación antes de encontrarse con los míos.

—Sir Jonu, es maravilloso verlo de nuevo — el hombre mayor habló de repente. Extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de mi padre.

—Maestro Kenobi, gracias por venir

Mi sangré se enfrió en el momento en que los ojos de mi padre se fijaron en mí.

—Maestro Kenobi, esta es mi hija, Lydia — mi padre me señaló.

El hombre sonrió mientras tomaba mi mano entre las suyas y dejaba un beso en el dorso de esta. —Princesa Lydia, es un placer conocerla

Le sonreí de vuelta. —Gracias, Maestro Kenobi. Pero encuentro este acto de protección innecesario — él sacudió la cabeza.

—No es innecesario Milady. Alguien está amenazando su vida — hizo una pausa mientras pasaba su mano derecha por su barba en un gesto pensativo. —¿Anakin? — el Maestro Kenobi volteó hacia el muchacho, haciéndole señas para que se adelantara. Los hermosos ojos azules se encontraron con los míos de nuevo mientras se inclinaba.

—Es un gran placer Milady

—Gracias — murmuré.

El Maestro Kenobi se volteó hacia mi padre. Y acto seguido, él comenzó a hablar.

—Quiero que lleven a la Princesa Lydia a Coruscant. Ella no estará a salvo aquí, y confío en que ustedes dos y los Jedi la mantendrán a salvo — dijo mi padre haciéndome soltar un suspiro.

—No se preocupe Sir Jonu. Nosotros personalmente protegeremos a su hija

—Ella está en sus manos ahora — mi padre volteó a mirarme. Aparté la mirada rápidamente enfocándola en mi madre quien me sonrió.

 _No quiero dejar a mi madre. Siempre está enferma desde que nací; lo que me hace pensar que todo es mi culpa._

—Nos iremos cuando esté lista Milady — dijo el Maestro Kenobi.

Dos guardias llegaron a mi lado en cosa de segundos dejando dos maletas en el suelo. Inmediatamente miré a mi padre.

—Empacamos ayer

La rabia comenzó a acumularse en mi interior, pero no dije nada, solo le dediqué una corta mirada a mi padre y me agaché para poder tomar las maletas. Pero Anakin me detuvo.

—Permítame Milady — dijo levantando las maletas. Mis ojos se fueron a su mano derecha, la cual estaba cubierta por un guante negro.

Le sonreí de manera amistosa y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con el Maestro Kenobi y yo detrás de él.

Antes de llegar a la puerta me detuve y corrí hacia mi madre. Ella sonrió y tomó mis manos entre las suyas apretándolas levemente.

—Estarás a salvo ahora mi amor — susurró posando sus labios en mi frente.

—No quiero dejarte madre — lloriqueé.

—No llores — con las yemas de sus dedos quitó las lágrimas que resbalaban por mis mejillas.

Inhalé y solté el aire que había llenado mis pulmones mirando a mi padre.

En lugar de abrazarlo lo miré a los ojos.

—Cuídala — exigí. —No la abandones — asintió antes de besar mi frente. Volteé para ver al Maestro Kenobi y a Anakin esperándome en la salida para poder llevarme a Coruscant.

* * *

Buenoo, primer capítulo publicado.

Espero poder saber que piensan al respecto de esta historia que hasta el momento es una de mis favoritas, aunque igual he leído poquitas ajajaj, pero bueno, algo es algo

Así que espero que la disfruten tanto como yo y sigan pasándose, ya que espero poder actualizar constantemente, a pesar de que la universidad me consuma u.u pero ya tengo unos capítulos listos, para subir, así que en breve estarán publicados.

Bueno, nos leeremos, besitos.


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome To Coruscant

**Welcome To Coruscant**

Me encontraba mirando por la ventana de la nave cuando llegamos a Coruscant. Suspiré en el momento en que avisaron que íbamos a aterrizar notando como la nave descendía y me dejaba admirar cada vez más de la ciudad que sería mi hogar quién sabe por cuánto tiempo.

Luego del aterrizaje la rampa fue activada. Yo me encontraba de pie, frente a esta mientras bajaba, con los nervios a flor de piel, nunca había estado lejos de mi familia, mucho menos en una ciudad que era desconocida para mí.

Suspiré nuevamente antes de bajar de la nave y encontrarme con la mirada de Anakin, quien en ese momento tomó mis maletas y comenzó a caminar delante de mí, con el Maestro Kenobi siguiéndolo. Yo iba a paso lento, sumida en mis pensamientos y disfrutando del sonido que producía mi vestido al deslizarse por el suelo.

Iba tan concentrada en mi vestido que apenas pude notar cuando el grupo de hombres que había visto salir del templo que se encontraba en frente de nosotros ya nos había alcanzado, haciendo que los Jedi que iban adelante mío se detuvieran, y por consiguiente, también me detuviera yo.

—Obi-Wan, ¿ella es la Princesa? — el hombre mayor preguntó al Maestro Kenobi.

Obi-Wan hizo una reverencia ante aquel hombre antes de responderle.

—Lo es. Lydia, te presento al Canciller Palpatine — Obi-Wan se hizo a un lado para que el Canciller pudiera estrechar mi mano.

—Es todo un placer conocerla Princesa Lydia — me dijo. —Presumo que disfrutará su estadía en Coruscant

Asentí. —Gracias Canciller Palpatine

El Canciller me dedicó una sonrisa amable antes de dirigir su mirada hacia Anakin —Llévala a su departamento joven Skywalker

Anakin asintió y comenzó a caminar conmigo a su lado hasta que llegamos al edificio en donde se encontraría mi departamento.

—Tu habitación está en el último piso. Pensamos que disfrutarías de la vista

—Gracias Anakin... De verdad creo que esto es innecesario, pero lo aprecio

Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los míos y él sonrió. —Todo por una Princesa

Miré al suelo tímidamente y él colocó mis maletas en el suelo.

—Coruscant es lindo — dije acercándome hacia el balcón cuando él se paró en la posición recta que adoptaba siempre.

Él asintió. —Lo es. Todavía no puedo superarlo, y he estado aquí por trece años

—¿Has estado aquí tanto tiempo?— él asintió.

—El Obi-Wan ha sido mi Maestro desde que llegué aquí, es como un padre para mí

Sonreí. —Mi padre era un Jedi

—¿En serio?— fue imposible no notar cómo se arrugaba su frente ante la sorpresa.

Asentí. —Siempre quise ser una Jedi — admiré una vez más la ciudad desde el balcón y tomé asiento, para poder centrar mi atención en Anakin. — Pero fui forzada a ser una Princesa. Mi padre siempre me decía que estaba prohibido... ser una mujer Jedi — bajé la mirada mientras con delicadeza alisaba los pliegues de mi vestido.

—¿Prohibido? — Anakin preguntó en tono burlón, provocando que mi atención se desviara de mi vestido, para centrarla nuevamente en él.

—Creo que simplemente él no quiere que tome esa responsabilidad — admití.

—No hay ninguna regla que diga que está prohibido ser una mujer Jedi. Creo que tu padre necesita conocer a Aayla Secura y a Shaak Ti a lo largo de una lista de destacadas Maestras Jedi

 _No me sorprendió el hecho de que mi padre me haya mentido, en el fondo, sabía que lo estaba haciendo cuando me dijo que estaba prohibido._

—Mi padre siempre ha pensado que soy muy ingenua... quizás por eso no somos tan cercanos

Anakin bajó la mirada y se sentó a mi lado. —Nunca tuve relación con mi padre... Ni siquiera sé quién es

Fruncí el ceño. —Perdóname, no debí haberlo mencionado

Él negó con la cabeza lentamente. —No tienes porqué disculparte

Luego de sus palabras se formó un silencio y aproveché aquel momento para escanear la habitación, admirando los muebles que había en ella. —Gracias por traer mis cosas

—Si necesitas algo más, házmelo saber, ¿sí? — se levantó y yo asentí.

Se inclinó ante mí regalándome una sonrisa. —Te veré mañana Lydia

Anakin

Obi-Wan estaba dentro de la cámara del consejo cuando entré caminando hacia él. Sus ojos se enfocaron en mí, tanto como su atención.

—¿Se ha instalado ya la Princesa? — me preguntó.

—Si Maestro — respondí con tono pensativo. — He estado pensando un poco

Me miró con notable confusión en sus ojos. —¿Qué es?

Caminé hacia delante mientras cruzaba los brazos detrás de mi espalda.

—Lydia me dijo que su padre era un Jedi... ahora retirado.

Las cejas de Obi-Wan se unieron cuando frunció el ceño. —¿Un Jedi? — asentí restándole importancia.

—Y que ser una mujer Jedi estaba prohibido — mencioné. —Lydia quería ser uno de nosotros, pero él la obligó a ser una Princesa

Obi-Wan suspiró. —Quizá Jonu cree que es mejor para ella si no es una Jedi.

—Pero Maestro, hay una cosa... Cuando estoy cerca de ella, puedo sentir la fuerza... es intensa en ella — dije esperando por su reacción.

—La siento también, pero esa no es nuestra misión Anakin. Nuestra misión es protegerla

—¡Puedo protegerla y entrenarla Maestro! — prácticamente le rogué. —¡Ella puede aprender a protegerse!

Obi-Wan frotó sus ojos mientras inhalaba fuertemente. —Anakin

—Déjeme por lo menos preguntarle Maestro — pedí. —Hay una ligera posibilidad de que ella aún quiera esto

Suspiró. —Está bien. Pero si me entero de que la estás presionando para que decida hacerlo, no voy a permitirlo — dijo apuntándome con su índice.

Asentí. —No se preocupe Maestro. Siento que no tendré que presionarla

Obi-Wan sacudió su cabeza con escepticismo. —Está bien, estás libre. Te veré mañana

—Gracias Maestro

Me fui por el corredor hacia mi departamento con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Bueno, sé que me tardé eternidades, pero aquí está el segundo capítulo después de tiempo sin pasarme por aquí, la universidad me tiene loca ):

Espero que les guste, estuve un buen rato editando ajaja, así que sin más que decir, me despido de ustedes, besitos


	4. Chapter 3: Decisions

**Decisions**

 **Lydia**

Desperté con el sonido que hacían los speeders al pasar. Suspiré. No estaba cansada, pude dormir toda la noche, y hace tiempo que no lo hacía, así que me sentía satisfecha.

Hice a un lado las sábanas y me levanté de la cama. Me puse mi bata encima de la camisa de dormir y caminé hacia la ventana, admirando la ciudad de Coruscant por la mañana.

Un suave golpe provino de la puerta, haciendo que me volteara. —Adelante

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Anakin quien me sonrió y se inclinó levemente. —Buenos días Milady

—Buenos días Anakin— sonreí. — ¿Dormiste bien?

—Bueno, no dormí del todo. El Maestro Obi-Wan dijo que debía vigilar que no hubiera intrusos

Fruncí el ceño. —No necesitas vigilarme Anakin. Estoy perfectamente bien... deberías descansar

Él sonrió. —Aprecio su preocupación Milady, pero mi misión es protegerla

 _Es verdaderamente un encanto. No solamente me siento a salvo con él, siento una extraña conexión que nunca sentí con nadie antes._

—En realidad vine a preguntarte algo — dijo cruzando sus manos sobre su pecho después de ajustar su túnica.

—Pues entonces pregúntame — me senté al borde de la cama con la mirada fija en él, y una sonrisa en los labios, esperando por su pregunta.

Hoy día me levanté de buen humor.

—Bueno, tú dijiste ayer que creciste queriendo convertirte en una Jedi. — asentí aún con la sonrisa en mi rostro. — Y que tu padre te dijo que eso estaba prohibido... — volví a asentir. — Hablé con el Maestro Obi-Wan sobre eso — hizo una pausa — y él me dio permiso

— ¿Permiso para qué Anakin? — pregunté.

—Si tú quieres ser una Jedi…— me miró directo a los ojos — yo puedo enseñarte

Apenas esas palabras salieron de sus labios, la sonrisa que tenía en mi rostro desapareció, dejándome completamente helada.

 _¿Él haría eso por mí?_

Al ver el cambio que hubo en mi expresión, Anakin volvió a hablar, como si no hubiera terminado de hacerlo.

—De esa manera tu podrás aprender a defenderte sola si es necesario... En caso de que no me encuentre cerca de ti — ante las últimas palabras, bajó la mirada como si temiera que eso pasara.

— ¿No me metería en problemas con mi padre? — pregunté.

Anakin sonrió. —Tú eres capaz de hacer todo lo que quieras hacer. Ser un Jedi no está prohibido, incluso para una Princesa

Atrapé mi labio inferior entre mis dientes y exhalé.

 _¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? Quiero que_ _Anakin_ _me enseñe lo que es ser un_ _Jedi_ _. Pero otra parte de mi no quiere lidiar con la forma en que se lo tomará mi padre._

 _Pero él no está aquí._ Dijo una pequeña voz en mi cabeza.

—Quiero que me enseñes — hablé en un susurro. — Muéstrame lo que es ser un Jedi — la misma sonrisa que tenía en mis labios hace unos minutos atrás volvió a mi rostro.

— ¿Cuándo quieres empezar?

* * *

Seguía a Anakin quien me conducía a través de los corredores del templo Jedi.

—Está es la sala de entrenamiento. Como lo habrás notado, debido a su nombre, vendremos aquí para entrenar — dijo quitándose la túnica.

Asentí con la mirada fija en él, observando cada movimiento que hacía al quitarse esta. Luego caminó hacia un muro y miré con asombro como él levantaba su mano y la pared comenzaba a separarse. Detrás de la piedra había otro muro lleno de una especie de fundas plateadas. Cuando levantó una de aquellas en su mano mis ojos se centraron en la brillante luz azul que apareció.

—Esto es un sable de luz. — me dijo. —Es la vida de un Jedi

Lo puso en mis manos y yo lo moví a mí alrededor, el suave susurro que se produjo ante los movimientos que hacía con él, causó que una ola de escalofríos recorriera mi columna vertebral.

Anakin llevó su mano a su cinturón, sacando de este su propio sable de luz. Lo prendió y me miró directamente a los ojos.

—Trata de golpearme — dijo bajando su sable de luz.

— ¿Estás seguro? — asintió con determinación.

—Seguro

Levanté mi sable de luz y lo balanceé hacia Anakin. Él levantó el suyo y rápidamente bloqueó mi golpe.

Jadeé ante el extremo sentimiento que repentinamente recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Me sentí diferente; más fuerte, más confiada de mí misma.

—La fuerza es intensa en ti — dijo y sus ojos nuevamente se encontraron con los míos.

—Al igual que en ti — respiré agitádamente — puedo sentirlo

Después de varios intentos de golpear a Anakin sin obtener resultados, nos apartamos y apagamos nuestros sables de luz.

—Ese sable de luz es tuyo ahora. Se cuidadosa con él. Como te dije antes, es todo para los Jedi — hizo una pausa mientras rascaba su nuca y una sonrisa traviesa se comenzaba a formar en sus labios. —Y Obi-Wan me mataría si uno más se rompe.

No pude evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada.

— ¿Así que te ha pasado antes? — pregunté en tono burlón cruzando mis brazos por sobre mi pecho.

—Pude o no haber tenido algunas complicaciones en Geonosis hace un par años

Me miró con la misma sonrisa en su rostro y los dos reímos mientras colocaba mi sable en el bolsillo de mi túnica. —Gracias por hoy... El tour, y el sable de luz

—No es nada Milady

—Supongo que volveremos a entrenar mañana — cuestioné, esperando que él dijera que sí.

Asintió. —Mientras tú quieras...

—Si quiero — lo interrumpí. — Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo

Las mismas hermosas arrugas que he visto antes se formaron al rededor de sus labios en el momento en que él sonreía. —Yo también disfruto de tu compañía

El silencio se apoderó de nosotros mientras nos contemplábamos el uno al otro con sonrisas en nuestros labios. Al cabo de unos segundo desvié mi vista de él hacia la puerta, manteniéndola fija en ella. —Entonces, ya me iré — rompí aquel silencio. —Lo veré pronto Maestro Anakin

—Nos veremos Milady

* * *

Hola de nuevo, yo aquí de nuevo, y después de nada de tiempo como recompensa por la demora en el segundo capítulo, aquí les tengo el tercero, espero que lo disfruten y me disculpen si vuelvo a tardar, porque no tengo editados los demás capítulos en adelante, y se me viene una semana fuerte, pero espero que me de tiempo de editar lo más pronto el siguiente.

Bueno, sin nada más que decir, los dejo en paz ajajaj, besitos.


	5. Chapter 4: Queen Amidala

**Queen Amidala**

 **Anakin**

—La Reina Amidala ha aterrizado — le informé al Canciller Palpatine luego de terminar la transmisión.

—Bien, tráiganla — ordenó.

Asentí y me dirigí hacia las puertas para abrirlas y dejar a Padmé entrar caminando al lado de sus guardias. Crucé mis brazos detrás de mi espalda y ella se sentó enfocando su mirada en el Canciller Palpatine.

—Reina Amidala, que amable de su parte unirse a nosotros

—Quisiera saber por qué mi presencia fue exigida aquí — dijo sin sonar satisfecha con las acciones del Canciller.

—Estamos pidiendo su ayuda y la de su pueblo Milady — respondió el Canciller. Padmé lo miró atenta, pero sin quitar la seriedad de su rostro. —La Princesa de Alderaan está aquí en Coruscant — hizo una pausa contemplando la expresión de la Reina, que como era de esperarse, continuaba tan neutra como en el momento en el que llegó. — Las amenazas hacia su vida no han cesado.

Se formó un silencio luego de las palabras del Canciller. Padmé mantuvo la expresión de su rostro neutra mientras se tomaba su tiempo para responder ante la petición de Palpatine.

—¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? — respondió finalmente luego de ese agónico silencio.

—Estamos pidiendo una ronda de protección. Quizás usted tenga algún guardia dispuesto a quedarse aquí hasta que se descubra quién está detrás de estos intentos de asesinato hacia la Princesa Lydia

La Reina le hizo señas a uno de sus guardias para que diera un paso hacia adelante. Él se inclinó hacia la Reina y ella le habló en un susurro.

 _¿Qué pasaría si Padmé no estuviera de acuerdo?_

Luego de unos segundos los ojos de la Reina se encontraron con los del Canciller. —Estoy dispuesta a enviar una ronda de protección para su Princesa

El Canciller suspiró de alivio al mismo tiempo que mi cuerpo se relajaba. —Gracias Milady

Apenas Palpatine terminó la frase de agradecimiento hacia Padmé, esta volvió a hablar con la determinación que siempre la caracterizaba.

—Pero antes, hay una cosa más...

Grité mentalmente y el alivio que me había inundado ante su respuesta positiva a la petición del Canciller se esfumó tan rápido como llegó.

—¿Qué es? — preguntó el Canciller.

—Si alguna persona de Naboo llegara a sufrir algún daño, es seguro que cambiaré de opinión y ordenaré a mis hombres que abandonen en seguida su misión

Palpatine sacudió su cabeza en negación. —Su pueblo no sufrirá ningún daño Milady. Eso téngalo por seguro

—Bien — la Reina pasó su mirada por todos los presentes en la habitación. — Mi trabajo aquí está hecho, con su permiso, ahora me retiro

Padmé se paró de su silla. Ante cada paso que daba, el largo satén rojo de su vestido se deslizaba con delicadeza por el suelo, mientras los guardias la guiaban hacia la puerta.

En el momento en que abandonó por completo la habitación me incliné una última vez ante el Canciller para luego salir y correr hacia Padmé antes de que subiera a su nave y despegara.

—¡Padmé!— grité.

La Reina volteó provocando que sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los míos. —¿Anakin?

Suspiré de alivio por el hecho de que ella se acordara de mí, habían pasado un par de años desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto y mi apariencia había cambiado un poco. —Gracias por tu ayuda, en serio es muy apreciada

Ella sonrió y tomó asiento en la nave. —Cualquier cosa por un viejo amigo — sonreí.

—Ten cuidado —dije cuando la rampa comenzó a levantarse.

—Tú también Ani — la rampa de la nave se cerró por completo y observé como la nave se elevaba levemente en el aire, para eventualmente poder despegar por completo.

* * *

Cuando entré en el templo, Lydia estaba al lado de Obi-Wan mientras mantenían una conversación.

Mis ojos escudriñaron su apariencia, admirando a la hermosa muchacha. Ella llevaba un vestido negro con leggings debajo, junto con una capa negra.

Sus ojos café se encontraron con los míos y ella sonrió. —Hola Anakin

—Buen día Milady — dije acercándome a ella. — ¿Cómo ha estado su día?

—Ha estado bien — hizo una pausa observándome atentamente con sus penetrantes ojos. —No pude evitar oír que el Canciller Palpatine ha pedido otra ronda de guardias — asentí. — No es necesario que agreguen más protección, más aún cuando estoy recibiendo un entrenamiento

—Estoy de acuerdo con Lydia, creo que la seguridad que tenemos ahora es suficiente — dijo Obi-Wan.

—Quizás él creyó que era necesario — levanté los hombros. —Un poco más de seguridad no hará daño

Lydia suspiró al mismo tiempo en que Obi-Wan volteaba para mirar su comunicador. —Disculpen, tengo un holograma del Maestro Windu

Obi-Wan abandonó el Templo e inmediatamente fijé la mirada en Lydia.

—A veces siento que soy una abominación en Coruscant; le estoy provocando muchos problemas a los Jedi

Fruncí el ceño y agité la cabeza en negación. —Eso no es verdad. Los Jedi se preocupan de los otros — la miré directo a los ojos, para que pudiera notar cuan cierto era lo que le estaba diciendo. — Y además, tú serás pronto una Jedi.

—Supongo

Sonreí. —Y estás mucho más a salvo aquí Lydia. Créeme

Ella asintió, y yo desvié la mirada hacia a la ventana más cercana notando como la noche comenzaba a caer.

—Permíteme acompañarte a tu departamento — ofrecí.

* * *

Al llegar al departamento de Lydia me detuve en la entrada.

—La veré mañana Milady — su cabello se movió cuando ella volteó a verme.

Me sonrió con aquella sonrisa que me quitaba la respiración. —Te veré mañana Anakin

Entró a su departamento mirándome una vez más.

—Buenas noches — asentí levemente ante su mirada atenta, esperando a que cerrara la puerta. Y cuando lo hizo me fui a mi departamento con la cabeza llena de pensamientos sobre la Princesa de Alderaan.

* * *

Holaa!

Aquí yo dejando el capítulo 4 :P

Espero que lo disfruten y sigan leyendo esta historia que a mi me ha gustado mucho. Además espero que este capítulo haya respondido una pequeña duda que había por ahí jeje.

Bueno, espero poder subir el quinto capítulo lo más pronto posible :)

Besitos.


	6. Chapter 5: Disguise

**Disguise**

 **•Lydia•**

Me acomodé en la cama mientras dormía plácidamente. Los pensamientos pacíficos que estaba teniendo me hacían sonreír en mis sueños. Mantuve esa sonrisa en mi rostro por mucho tiempo, hasta el momento en que esos pensamientos pacíficos desaparecieron. Ya que por desgracia mi sueño fue interrumpido por el sonido de una ventana al romperse.

Inmediatamente abrí los ojos y jadeé al ver una sombra moverse rápidamente a través de la habitación. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aquella figura me estaba apuntando con un blaster.

Grité lo más fuerte que pude para llamar la atención de alguno de los guardias y me levanté de mi cama, tomando mi sable de luz de la mesita de noche. Lo prendí rápidamente y lo deslicé hacia la figura.

La figura cayó al suelo soltando un grito en el momento en que perdió su pierna. Me quedé de pie tratando de examinar el rostro de aquella persona, estaba congelada y no sabía qué hacer.

Justo en el momento en que aquel hombre comenzaba a tratar de incorporarse las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a Anakin y a Obi-Wan corriendo.

—Levántalo — ordenó Obi-Wan.

Anakin envolvió sus brazos bruscamente al rededor de la débil figura, obligándola a mantenerse de pie. Aquel hombre gruñó balanceándose en su única pierna.

—¿Para quién trabajas? — Anakin le preguntó al hombre mientras este echaba su cabeza hacia atrás de dolor.

—No te lo diré, escoria Jedi— escupió.

Anakin miró a Obi-Wan y este asintió.

Di un salto cuando el sable de luz de Anakin apareció sacándome de mi ensimismamiento y cortando uno de los brazos de aquel hombre. Él gritó y Anakin lo dejó caer al suelo.

—Tienes una oportunidad para decirnos para quien trabajas o tu cabeza será la siguiente — Anakin lo amenazó.

Los ojos amarillos de aquel hombre se enfocaron en mí, y una sonrisa siniestra que me puso todos los pelos de punta se formó en su rostro. —Casi te tengo

Me estremecí ante aquella mirada llena de maldad. Y Anakin me tomó del brazo con un poco más de la fuerza necesaria ubicándome detrás de él protectoramente.

—Tú te lo buscaste

Apreté mis ojos ya cerrados ante el sonido del sable de luz de Anakin al deslizarse. Lo único que escuché fue el golpe seco que produjo la cabeza de aquel hombre al caer al suelo.

—Llévala con Palpatine — ordenó Obi-Wan examinando la escena mientras pasaba su mano por su barba.

* * *

Anakin tomó mi mano sacándome rápidamente de mi departamento y me guió hacia la oficina de Palpatine a paso apresurado.

Mi corazón latió con fuerza cuando las puertas se abrieron y dejando ver al Canciller quien se levantó rápidamente de su escritorio.

—Princesa Lydia, ¿se encuentra bien? — me preguntó.

Asentí. —Estoy bien Canciller Palpatine, gracias

El Canciller suspiró. —Esto se nos está yendo de las manos

—¿Qué haremos? — preguntó Anakin.

El Canciller me miró pensativo. —Tendrá que disfrazarse

Alcé una ceja. —¿Disfrazarme?

Él asintió. —Una nueva apariencia... Ellos no la reconocerán y creerán que se fue de Coruscant

—Está bien — escalofríos recorrieron mi columna vertebral ante la idea.

Inmediatamente aparecieron dos mujeres, como si todo esto ya estuviera planificado. —Por favor lleven a la Princesa Lydia a la habitación del tercer piso... Anakin, vigílala — pidió el Canciller.

Anakin asintió. —Si Canciller

* * *

La mujer examinó el armario con entusiasmo mientras yo estaba parada frente al espejo, deseando no tener que hacer esto. No quiero cambiar mi apariencia, pero sé que tengo que hacerlo.

—Este es un atuendo casual — dijo una, sosteniendo un top rojo con lentejuelas junto con unos leggings negros.

—Póntelo — ordenó poniendo el atuendo en mis manos.

Miré a Anakin quien estaba en la puerta con su espalda hacia nosotras.

Levanté rápidamente mi camisa de dormir por sobre mi cabeza, reemplazándolo por el top. Me puse los leggings y me miré en el espejo.

—Esto funcionará — dije arreglando mi cabello rizado.

—Y esto

Ella me tendió una túnica negra y botas del mismo color. Me senté e introduje mis pies dentro de las botas antes de ponerme la túnica.

—Gracias — ambas mujeres hicieron una reverencia.

Caminé hacia Anakin quien estaba mirándome. En sus rasgos se podía notar lo cansado que estaba. Pequeñas bolsas se estaban comenzando a formar debajo de sus hermosos ojos.

—Puedo notar que no has dormido — dije mientras caminábamos por el corredor.

—No he dormido mucho últimamente Milady

—Por favor dime Lydia

Sonrió. —No he dormido mucho últimamente Lydia

Bajé la mirada con timidez cuando comenzamos a bajar las escaleras. —Estoy dispuesta a darte tiempo para descansar. Te lo mereces, en serio

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y dejó de caminar haciéndome frenar abruptamente.

—No lo haré. Debo procurar que tu estés a salvo antes de preocuparme de mi mismo

Sacudí mi cabeza. —No tienes que preocuparte por mi Anakin. Es tu salud, por favor, ten responsabilidad sobre ti, en vez de preocuparte por mi todo el tiempo. Necesitas descansar. Quiero que descanses

Tomó aire sonriendo débilmente. —No puedo ganarle a una Princesa, ¿no es así?

Reí. —No me consideres una Princesa aquí en Coruscant. Quiero ser tratada como todos los demás

Él levantó mi mano con delicadeza dejando un beso en el dorso de esta. —Todo lo que digas

El calor se agolpó en mis mejillas mientras Anakin apretó mi mano antes de soltarla. Miré hacia el lado con timidez, y me di cuenta de que me había dejado en la puerta de mi departamento.

Al entrar, suspiré de alivio ante el hecho de que el cadáver del hombre que había intentado asesinarme ya no estaba a la vista, y todo estaba en calma.

Apagué la luz, y rápidamente me metí en la cama, quedándome dormida ante la idea de que Anakin descansara.

* * *

Holaa!

No he tardado nada en dejar los capítulos restantes y eso me pone feliz juju, espero que siga siendo así y poder saber lo que piensan al respecto de esta historia :)

Bueno, me despido, besitos.


	7. Chapter 6: Opera House

**Opera House**

Levanté mi sable de luz, deslizándolo con delicadeza bloqueando el pequeño láser para así impedir que este hiciera contacto con mi piel.

El sudor adornaba mi piel mientras repetía este proceso hasta el momento en que los láseres se detuvieron. Me quité el casco que llevaba para poder enfocarme, y parpadeé hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz.

Coloqué mi sable de luz en el lazo de mi cinturón, quité mi cabello de mi cuello, y acomodé mis ropas, había sido un entrenamiento relativamente intenso.

—Te estás volviendo hábil con la fuerza — Volteé hacia la puerta algo exaltada, pero solo me encontré con Anakin sonriendo. Le devolví la sonrisa fijándome en su postura, tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta. —Perdóname, no era mi intención asustarte — descruzó sus brazos, retomando la posición recta que la mayoría del tiempo mantenía y caminó a paso lento hacia mí.

Sacudí mi cabeza en negación. —No te disculpes, y gracias por tus amables palabras — volví a sonreír.

—He venido con un mensaje del Canciller Palpatine — hizo una pausa. —Los Jedi se encontrarán en el Teatro esta noche... — me miró directo a los ojos, y desvié la mirada con algo de nerviosismo.

—¿Hay algo que necesiten? — pregunté volviendo a fijar mi atención en Anakin.

Anakin negó lentamente. —Solo tú presencia — seguía con la mirada fija en mí, no pude evitar sonrojarme, así que bajé la mirada para intentar disimularlo. —Yo me dirijo hacia allá ahora, por si quieres unírteme

—Claro, solo déjame dejar esto ahí — dije alejándome de él y ubicando el casco en su respectivo colgador.

* * *

Multitudes de criaturas y Jedis caminaban a lo largo del Teatro, así que aceleré el ritmo de mis pasos hasta alcanzar a Anakin, y así evitar el perderme entre la multitud.

Anakin abrió una puerta obscura, y el sonido de voces suaves y diferentes ruidos llegaron a mis oídos.

Examiné el salón rápidamente con la mirada, y luego me fijé en las personas que se encontraban en él. Hice una leve reverencia con la cabeza en el momento en que mi mirada se encontró con la del Canciller, quien estaba de pie junto a su asiento acompañado por el maestro Windu.

Palpatine sonrió.

—Gracias por unirte a nosotros Lydia — habló en el momento en que junto con Anakin llegamos a su lado.

—Es un placer Canciller

—Toma asiento — dijo señalando un asiento a su lado. —Tenemos mucho de que discutir

Me senté, mirando a Anakin mientras este se sentaba a mi lado. Él tomó se característica postura mientras el Canciller se sentaba.

—Supongo que no han habido intentos de asesinato desde la noche que tomé la decisión de que debías disfrazarte

Asentí. —Es cierto, pero también gracias a la protección que me han brindado el general Skywalker y Obi-Wan. Ellos son un gran apoyo para mí

El Canciller Palpatine desvió su mirada de mí hacia Anakin. —Anakin verdaderamente es un Jedi excepcional. Pero me preocupa que algunos se nieguen a verlo

Anakin no dijo nada, manteniendo su vista fija en algún punto en frente suyo.

—He hablado con muchos de los Maestros Jedi, incluso con el Maestro Windu... ellos creen que no deberías dejar Coruscant por un tiempo —volvió a hablar luego del silencio que produjo su comentario sobre Anakin.

Alejé mi mirada de Anakin, para ver directo a los ojos al Canciller. —De todos modos supuse que me quedaría aquí por un tiempo

—Solo queríamos hacértelo saber. Además esperamos que te encuentres cómoda y segura acá. — Eso es todo lo que los Jedi y el senado quieren para ti

Asentí. —Entiendo

Él miró a Anakin y sonrió gentilmente. —He escuchado que Anakin te ha estado entrenando para convertirte en una Jedi

—Sí, lo está haciendo. He disfrutado la nueva rutina. En mi planeta estaba prohibido —admití.

—Los Jedi no prohíben que las mujeres se conviertan en uno de ellos. Tú encajarás bien

—Gracias Canciller

—Y hasta ahora puedo ver que él te ha entrenado bien — asentí.

—Sin duda

—De ahora en adelante, te conoceré como la Padawan de Anakin — dijo cruzando las manos.

—Eso suena bien —dije mirando a Anakin quien me estaba mirando. Sus mejillas enrojecieron suavemente mientras desviaba la mirada rápidamente hacia a otro lado.

—Y...

El Canciller Palpatine fue interrumpido por un fuerte sonido que se expandió a través del salón del Teatro en el que nos encontrábamos.

De un momento a otro pude divisar como un misil se dirigía rápidamente por el aire hacia mí.

Anakin saltó frente a mí y me quitó del camino.

En cosa de segundos en el salón se formó un caos. Las criaturas comenzaron a correr y los Jedi presentes encendieron sus sables de luz.

El cuerpo de Anakin se tensó mientras se posaba sobre el mí, protegiéndome. Tragué saliva mientras se levantaba con cautela tomando mi mano.

— ¡Saca a la Princesa de aquí! — Ki-Adi-Mundi gritó mientras desviaba los disparos con su sable de luz.

Anakin se dirigió hacia las puertas arrastrándome con él.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al verlo tropezar hacia adelante, posando su mano en la pared para poder sostenerse.

En aquel momento pasé mi mirada por su espalda y en el proceso me encontré con sangre filtrándose a través del material de su túnica. La desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de mí y coloqué mi mano en su brazo con delicadeza para llamar su atención. —Anakin — murmuré con un temblor en mi voz en el cual se notaba mi preocupación.

—No es tan malo — respiró agitadamente.

Rodé los ojos y tomé su mano. —No me mientas, vamos

Lo guié hacia la salida, y nos subimos a un pequeño bus de transporte que nos llevó hacia mi departamento.

Tenía que ayudar a Anakin, y rápido.

* * *

Y bueno, ¿qué les parece la historia hasta ahora?  
Como siempre espero que puedan disfrutar del capítulo y dejen sus comentarios por aquí :)

Bueno, si nada más que decir, me despido, besitos 😘


	8. Chapter 7: Let Me Help You

**Let me help you**

El transporte iba demasiado lento, o esa es lo que me hacía sentir la preocupación. Solo quería llega y limpiar la herida de Anakin.

Cuando por fin llegamos al edificio en el que se encontraba mi departamento ayudé a Anakin a bajarse del bus de transporte cuidando que no hiciera ningún movimiento que provocara la salida de más sangre de su herida.

—Te prometo que estoy bien — Anakin dijo con calma alejando mis manos con delicadeza de su torso para caminar solo.

—Déjame ayudarte, por favor — volví a posicionar mis manos donde las tenía antes de que Anakin las quitara. — Recibiste un disparo por mí, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti

Sonrió de lado e inhaló profundamente.

Al llegar a mi departamento lo hice tomar asiento mientras yo buscaba un paño limpio en el baño. Al encontrar el indicado, lo empapé con agua y fui hacia Anakin quien se encontraba sentado en mi cama, con ambos codos descansando en sus rodillas.

—Necesito que te quites la túnica — Lo miré con la esperanza de que mi voz sonara normal y de que mi rostro no se notara en la penumbra, debido al calor que recorría mis mejillas.

Me miró directo a los ojos por un segundo y luego se quitó la túnica dejándola en el suelo.

Suspiré y examiné su espalda encontrando en seguida el sector donde la bala lo había lastimado.

Puse mi mano en su hombro dándole un leve apretón. —Esto te podría doler

Sentí como Anakin se tensó en el momento que comencé a pasar el paño por su piel limpiando la sangre seca que tenía alrededor de la herida.

—No tenías que haber hecho eso Anakin —suspiré. —No quiero que salgas gravemente lastimado... — hice una pausa, evitando imaginar lo que estaba a punto de decir. — o que te maten por intentar salvarme

—Es mi trabajo — respondió como si nada más importara.

—No me interesa — fruncí el ceño. —No permitiré que salgas herido de nuevo por mi culpa

Inhaló y cerró sus ojos lentamente. —Me gusta protegerte

Apreté los labios retorciendo el paño entre mis manos. — ¿Te gusta que te disparen por mi?

Rió en silencio provocándome sonreír junto a él. —Bueno, no es exactamente lo que quiero decir

Pasé una última vez el paño por su espalda y luego coloqué este en un canasto que estaba cerca de la pared.

—Me gusta el hecho de saber que estás a salvo. — sonreí. — Mucho más si fui yo quien te puso a salvo — explicó. —Protegerte no es solo mi trabajo, es mi prioridad

Sentí el fuerte palpitar de mi corazón ante sus palabras. —Odiaría volver a verte lastimado por mi culpa otra vez. Si eso llegara a pasar de nuevo… si volvieran a intentar dispararme, por favor, no te interpongas, intenta sacarme de ahí, pero no te interpongas de nuevo

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y mordí mi labio bajando la mirada.

—Te sacaré del camino antes que cualquier cosa Lydia — dijo poniéndose de pie. —Protegerte es mi segunda naturaleza

 _Dios, esto me encanta demasiado. El apego, el sentimiento que tengo cuando lo tengo a mi lado y lo miro a los ojos._

—Entonces haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para protegerte — hice una pausa — Si tu puedes ayudarme, entonces yo puedo ayudarte

Me miró seriamente antes de tomar su túnica y volvérsela a poner. —No te darás por vencida, ¿o me equivoco?

Sacudí la cabeza en negación con una sonrisa en mis labios. —No

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió nuestra conversación, haciéndome dirigirme a esta a paso rápido. La abrí lentamente y en estado de alerta ante la aparición de alguien que quisiera hacerme daño a mí o a Anakin, pero para mí suerte me encontré con las mismas mujeres que se encargaron de elegir mis disfraces después del ataque anterior.

—El Canciller Palpatine nos pidió que viniéramos hacia acá inmediatamente — dijo la menor. —Él ordenó que probáramos algo que la hiciera parecer menos... usted, si me entiende

— ¿Ahora mismo? — pregunté.

—Me temo que si — contestó la mayor. —No tomará mucho tiempo si es lo que la preocupa

—Y también ordenó que el Maestro Skywalker la vigile tanto como pueda lo que resta del día

Volteé a mirar a Anakin, y al hacer contacto visual me regaló una sonrisa.

Inhalé profundamente. —Está bien

Me hice a un lado para que ambas chicas pudieran pasar, y Anakin se paró a mi lado. —Diviértete

— ¿A dónde vas? — pregunté.

Se volteó hacia mí, dejándome sin respiración en el momento en que sonrío.

—A dormir un poco mientras ustedes ven lo suyo, mañana tendré un día muy ajetreado y un poco de sueño no me haría mal

Miré fijamente a ambas mujeres mientras recolectaban y examinaban diversos artículos de encaje y ropa, incluso pelucas. Pasaban diversas veces su mirada desde lo que sostenían hacia mí, analizando como me vería entre aquellas prendas.

Me pareció escandaloso que el Canciller Palpatine quiera que cambie completamente mi aspecto. No creo que sea de mucha ayuda.

Pero yo no estoy aquí para discutir. Estaba siendo protegida por grandes Jedi, principalmente por Anakin. Y además tenía el apoyo del Canciller, que estaba haciendo todo esto por mí.

La más joven levantó una peluca corta de color negro con flequillo. —Esta le quedará bien.

Solo asentí sin prestar atención, mientras ellas colgaban la ropa que seleccionaban en el armario.

Me levanté del pequeño asiento en el que estaba, fijando la vista en la ventana mientras el cielo nocturno de Coruscant se iluminaba por los edificios y los Speeders que cruzaban la ciudad. Coruscant era mi nuevo hogar y nada de lo que me intentaran hacer va a sacarme de aquí.

* * *

Holaaa! aquí yo pasándome después de mucho tiempo, pero como dicen más vale tarde que nunca. Y bueno, quería invitarlos a que dejen sus reviews y digan lo que piensan de esta historia, me haría feliz saber que a otras personas les está gustando como a mí me gustó.

Bueno, me despido sin nada más que decir, y espero poder subir lo más pronto posible el siguiente capítulo.

Besos.


	9. Chapter 8: Visiting

**Visiting**

 ** _•_ _Anakin•_**

Observé a Lydia subir por la rampa de la nave mientras esta se preparaba para partir hacia el planeta Alderaan. Estaba hermosa como siempre, llevaba un vestido blanco con detalles en morado y unos leggings grises debajo de este.

También pude notar su sable de luz en un costado de su cinturón. Este se encontraba escondido bajo una capa más profunda de su vestido. Lydia sabía que su padre no aprobaría el hecho de ella que estaba en entrenamiento para convertirse en una Jedi, aunque él no tuviera voz ni voto en su decisión.

Cuando estábamos a punto de despegar, Obi-Wan apareció y se apresuró a abordar, suspirando de alivio cuando ya se encontraba en la nave. —Perdonen la tardanza, el Maestro Yoda estaba teniendo problemas con el casco de un aprendiz

Me reí mientras el tomaba asiento junto a mí.

—Maestro Kenobi, ¿por cuánto tiempo estaremos en Alderaan? — preguntó Lydia.

—Precisamente un día — contestó. —Lo suficiente para apoyar a la base rebelde

Miré a Obi-Wan —Quizás el conde Dooku está detrás de los intentos de asesinato

Obi-Wan se encogió de hombros. —No creo que debamos hacer suposiciones de quién pueda ser el que esté detrás de estos ataques hasta que tengamos las pruebas suficientes

Asentí. —Disculpe Maestro

 ** _•_ _Lydia•_**

Inhalé profundamente cuando aterrizamos en Alderaan. Estaba feliz de estar de vuelta en tan poco tiempo en mi planeta. Pero esa felicidad se esfumaba al pensar en el hecho de tener que enfrentarme a mi padre, tampoco tenía las energías para discutir con él el tema del entrenamiento que estoy recibiendo.

Los guardias se hicieron a un lado cuando cruzamos la puerta principal del palacio y bajamos por el vestíbulo de mármol. Giré en la esquina guiando a ambos Jedi al salón principal y abrí las puertas de este para encontrarme con mi padre junto a sus guardias.

—Lydia, me alegra que estés de vuelta — me dijo.

—No por mucho— di un paso hacia adelante. —Venimos en una misión

—¿Una misión? — mi padre se burló.

Obi-Wan se aclaró la garganta. —Sir Jonu, parece que la base rebelde necesita protección

—No le creo — murmuró mi padre con sus manos detrás de su espalda. —No ha habido ningún ataque, ni siquiera se ha sentido ningún peligro desde que Lydia se fue

—Porque ella no ha estado aquí para ser asesinada — argumentó Anakin. —Discúlpeme Sir Jonu, pero esto se le está yendo de las manos

Me volteé al sentir las puertas abrirse, encontrándome con más guardias.

Cuando volví la vista al frente, fui sorprendida con la imagen de mi padre apuntando hacia mí con un bláster.

—No soy un idiota Lydia. Puedo ver el sable de luz en tu cinturón — dijo con los dientes apretados.

—Ya no tienes voz ni voto en lo que haga o deje de hacer padre. Los Jedi me protegen, y yo aprendo cómo protegerme — alegué.

Sus cejas se unieron formando una sola línea, y su mano temblaba. Cada movimiento que hacía, por más mínimo que fuera me dejaba completamente helada en mi puesto.

—Está prohibido —siseó. —¡Tú no eres una Jedi!

Cuando disparó, rápidamente bloqueé el proyectil con mi sable de luz.

—Los Jedi han hecho más por mí de todo lo que has hecho tú

El volumen en la sala subió cuando varios disparos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia nosotros. Anakin, Obi-Wan y yo los bloqueamos con nuestros sables de luz.

—¡Fue un error volver! — Obi-Wan gritó entre el ruido.

Cuando los guardias comenzaron a incrementar su número Anakin gritó.

—¡Alto!

Todos se quedaron en silencio, y finalmente pude volver a respirar. Los ojos de mi padre estaban fijos en los míos.

—¡Suficiente! — una voz femenina gritó.

Me volteé para encontrarme con mi madre caminando lentamente con su bastón en su mano. Sus temblorosas piernas dejaron de darse por vencidas y se mantuvo de pie junto a mi padre.

—No le harás daño — le dijo a mi padre. —Es nuestra hija

Los ojos de mi padre se encontraron con los de ella, y un ataque de náuseas se desató a través de mi estómago.

 _Tengo un mal presentimiento._

—Ella rompió la regla de la familia Jeena — él gruñó. —Es una Jedi

—Tú la amas incondicionalmente Jonu —dijo mi madre con calma.

Él me miró nuevamente, y volvió su vista hacia mi madre.

—Estás de su lado, en vez de apoyar a tu marido

Un grito escapó de mis labios cuando el bláster de mi padre hizo contacto con el estómago de mi madre, y apretó el gatillo. Ella cayó sobre sus rodillas y mi corazón se detuvo.

—¡No! — grité levantando mi sable de luz. Lo suspendí sobre mi padre, y no me detuve cuando lo golpee en el pecho, oyéndolo jadear por aire.

—¡Lydia! — Anakin gritó.

Miré a mi padre y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás junto con su cuerpo, mientras sus ojos seguían puestos en mi.

—Tú la mataste — grité.

La ira recorría mis venas. Tomó su último aliento y lo dejé ir.

Corrí hacia mi madre quien estaba tirada en el suelo, con su piel pálida y helada. Presioné mi frente con la suya antes de arrastras mis dedos hacia sus párpados para cerrarlos.

Una mano se envolvió en mi brazo, traté de luchar contra ella, pero era más fuerte que yo. Levanté la mirada y me calmé una vez que vi que era de Anakin.

—Fuiste en contra de la ley galáctica — me dijo. —Si el consejo se entera, te suspenderán

Bajé la mirada mientras él me ponía de pie.

—Cuando volvamos a Coruscant, visitarás al Maestro Yoda inmediatamente — Obi-Wan me dijo.

Las lágrimas se comenzaron a acumular en mis ojos mientras caminábamos hacia la nave, dejando que esta nos llevara hacia Coruscant.

* * *

Hola! aquí estoy dejando el siguiente capítulo feliz de la vida, porque pasé todos mis ramos y oficialmente estoy de vacaciones (2 semanas) y bueno, no aburro más con mis historias de la vida y dejo disfrutar esta que está aquí arribita. Como siempre digo, espero poder subir pronto.

Besos


	10. Chapter 9: The Dark Side

**The Dark Side**

Un rayo de luz cruzó la habitación que se encontraba totalmente obscura reflejándose en mis ojos mientras centraba mi mirada sobre el Maestro Yoda, quien se encontraba sentado meditando.

—El Maestro Obi-Wan dijo que usted podría estar dispuesto a ayudarme — dije en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, permitiéndome hablar, luego de un prolongado silencio.

—Lo haré, si — el Maestro Yoda tarareó adoptando una posición diferente a la que mantenía mientras se encontraba meditando.

—Sentí mucha ira — Inhalé antes de soltar un sonoro suspiro, como si eso pudiera hacer que desaparecieran todos aquellos sentimientos que se encontraban arremolinados en mi interior. —No sabía que era posible sentir tanta ira

—¿Ira de qué? Hmm — posó su mano en su barbilla.

—De la muerte

—La muerte parte natural de la vida es — tarareó nuevamente.

—Tengo miedo — dije rompiendo el silencio que se formó en el intento del Maestro Yoda por tratar de leerme.

—El miedo camino al lado oscuro es. — Agitó su cabeza mientras tomaba su bastón con fuerza entre sus manos y lo movía de un lado a otro al mismo tiempo que hablaba. — El miedo a la ira lleva, la ira al odio, y el odio al sufrimiento

Miré a la pequeña criatura mientras esta hablaba. —¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer Maestro Yoda?

—Entrenarte para dejarlo ir debes

 _Ya la perdí_ , pensé. Pero por supuesto, él no lo sabía.

—Gracias, Maestro — dije poniéndome de pie y haciendo una leve reverencia antes de abandonar aquella sala obscura, permitiéndole que continuara con su meditación.

* * *

Pasé toda esa mañana en el balcón de mi departamento, mirando los speeder volar. No quería pensar en el hecho de que maté a mi padre, pero de todas formas terminé haciéndolo.

Estaba pensándolo, recordando por millonésima vez como asesiné a mi propio padre, cuando sentí una presencia. Me volteé para ver a Anakin.

—Pensé que estarías aquí — dijo parándose a mi lado.

—Es bonito aquí. Quizás por eso puedo despejar la mente cuando me encuentro aquí — dije, mirando de la misma forma que él me miraba a mí.

—El maestro Yoda en serio es una buena persona con la que se puede hablar. Tiene casi 900 años, él sabe mucho más de lo que pudieras imaginar — explicó.

—No puedo deshacer lo que hice — dije esquivando su mirada. —Un verdadero Jedi lo habría dejado vivir

—Tu eres una Padawan — me recordó. —No debemos matar, pero tú eres nueva en esto de ser Jedi y de las leyes galácticas

—¡Eso no importa! — lloriqueé. —¡De todas formas mate a alguien, maté a mi propio padre Anakin!

Anakin me hizo callar y me rodeó con sus brazos, sobando mi espalda con calma mientras yo apoyaba mi frente en su pecho. Ihnalé cuando las lágrimas amenazaron a volver a escapar de mis ojos.

—Vas a estar bien Lydia— Anakin me prometió. —Tiene que empeorar antes de mejorar

Cerré mis ojos mientras mis manos descansaban en sus brazos. —Gracias Anakin... En serio. Tu eres con el único que me siento a salvo, y te aprecio con todo mi ser

Sonrió. —Puedo decir que tu eres un gran regalo, Milady

—¿Qué pasará si el consejo descubre que maté a mi padre? — pregunté.

—No lo descubrirán Lydia. Te lo prometo

Iba a creer en Anakin. Sabía que podía confiar plenamente en él.

Gentilmente sobó mi brazo antes de dejarme ir.

—No olvides que tenemos entrenamiento mañana — me apuntó con su índice. —Quiero ver si ya puedes vencerme — dijo con aquella sonrisa arrogante característica de él.

—No creo que pueda vencer a un gran Jedi como tú — sonreí, admirándolo mientras reía.

—Te veré mañana — se despidió.

Entré a mi departamento, e inmediatamente me cambié mi equipo por un cómodo vestido de noche. Caminé por el balcón permitiendo al aire fresco chocar con mi rostro.

Dejé escapar un silencioso suspiro mientras cerraba mis ojos. —Lo siento tanto

 _—_ _Lydia_

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando el sonido de una voz se deslizó por mis oídos. —¿Quién anda ahí?

 _—_ _Lydia, solo tú puedes oírme. Tú has penetrado profundamente en la fuerza_

Tragué. —¿Quién eres?

 _—_ _Soy Qui-Gon Jin_

Mis manos se sujetaron a la barandilla. —T...Tú eres el maestro de Obi-Wan... eras

 _—_ _Y tu eres la aprendiz de Anakin_

—¿Cómo hice esto?

 _—_ _La fuerza es intensa en ti, solo lo has descubierto_

Escondí mi rostro entre mis manos. —Lo maté Maestro Qui-Gon. Realmente maté a mi padre

 _—_ _No debes guardártelo, joven Lydia. Tus pensamientos podrían traicionarte_

—No me había dado cuenta de lo que hice hasta que lo vi — bufé.

 _—_ _Tienes que decirle la verdad al consejo, o te suspenderán_

—N...no puedo — tartamudeé. ¿Realmente estaba hablando con un fantasma de la fuerza?¿O estaba perdiendo la cabeza?

 _—_ _Estar asustado no es la forma de afrontar las cosas de un Jedi. Debes aprender a ser valiente; a ser honesta_

Parpadeé para alejar las lágrimas. —¿Usted cree que lo dejarán pasar?

 _—_ _Solo ellos pueden resolverlo. Pero tú debes aprender. La fuerza que provocan las mentiras, la ira y el odio en ti te pueden satisfacer. Pero la fuerza que fluye dentro de ti es mucho más intensa que esa que puedes conseguir con la ira_

Inhalé. —Quiero dejarlo ir

 _—_ _Si tan solo hubieras conocido la gran persona que era tu abuelo —_ Qui-Gon empezó. _—Él era un poderoso Jedi que no tenía ni un poco de odio ni ira en su interior. Él era fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para derrotar a los Sith; y lamentablemete, los Sith lo derrotaron a él_

Solté un tembloroso suspiro dejando caer mis brazos a mis lados. —Le diré al consejo

 _—_ _Aprenderás que es el mejor camino_

Me quedé en silencio por un momento, hasta que Qui-Gon habló de nuevo.

 _—_ _Me debo ir, joven Lydia—_ me dijo.

—Que la fuerza lo acompañe

 _—_ _Siempre_

* * *

He tardado un tiempo en subir este capítulo, pero más vale tarde que nunca. Espero que les guste y poder saber si tienen alguna opinión con respecto a la histotria.

Bueno, sin nada más que decir, me despido.

Besos.


	11. Chapter 10: Absurd Orders

**Absurd Orders**

—Concéntrate en la fuerza que fluye a través de ti — las palabras de Anakin resonaron en mi cabeza mientras continuaba luchando contra él. Ambos nos movíamos rápidamente a lo largo de toda la habitación, y el sonido que hacían nuestros sables de luz al chocar el uno con el otro enviaban escalofríos a lo largo de mi columna vertebral, que al contrario de ponerme nerviosa, los disfrutaba.

El suave cabello de mi peluca se movía rápidamente cuando retrocedía y volteaba, en un movimiento brusca esta se me soltó y la sentí deslizarse por mi cuerpo lentamente hasta que llegó al suelo. Levanté la vista con mi labio atrapado entre mis dientes, para encontrarme con Anakin quien estaba sonriendo ampliamente, lo que me hizo estremecer.

—Puedo sentir cuán intensa es la fuerza en ti — dijo como si estuviera sorprendido. —Tú y yo nos parecemos más de lo que piensas — dijo con aquella sonrisa de lado aún dibujada en su rostro.

—No lo creo — hice una pausa —Tu eres el elegido — se echó a reír mientras apagaba su sable láser, sujetando con fuerza el mango de este, para luego introducirlo en la funda que se encontraba en su cinturón.

—Nunca he creído ser el elegido

—¿Por qué? — Anakin desvió la mirada en silencio, y seguí con la mirada sus movimientos, esperando que respondiera mientras él tomaba asiento en un borde que había junto a la pared, dejando sus codos descansar sobre sus rodillas, a la vez que pasaba sus manos por su largo cabello.

—Al ser el elegido, se supone que tengo que darle el balance a la fuerza. Para destruir a los Sith; y yo no creo poder hacer eso

—Dudando de sus grandes habilidades, Maestro Skywalker — dije caminando hacia él. —Que inconcebible — negué en broma.

— ¿Puedes culparme? Sé que soy fuerte — sonrió de manera engreída — Pero no siento ningún efecto especial

—Quizás no lo has descubierto aún

Me tomó por sorpresa cuando se levantó y caminó hacia mí, quedando muy cerca de mí. Bajó su mirada hacia mis ojos y una sonrisa se extendió nuevamente por su rostro.

—Para ser una Princesa, eres inteligente

—Y estás dudando de una Princesa — las palabras solo salieron de mi boca. —Otro inconcebible momento tuyo

—Suelo hacer eso — sonrió y nos quedamos en la posición en la que nos encontramos durante unos segundos, sin hacer nada más que mirar cada uno a los ojos del otro. Pero aquellos segundos de silencio fuero interrumpidos en el momento en que la puerta se abrió.

Anakin se apartó cuando Obi-Wan entró en la habitación. Caminando a paso apresurado hacia nosotros, pero con la mirada fija solo en mí.

—Lydia, supongo que los entrenamientos van bien — dijo como si nada.

Asentí.

—Así es Maestro. Anakin me ha enseñado mucho — dije arrastrando la mirada hacia Anakin en el momento en que lo mencioné.

—Me alegra escucharlo, porque necesitamos la ayuda de ustedes dos

—¿Con qué, Maestro? — Anakin abandonó su posición de relajo cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho con su mirada ahora fija en Obi-Wan.

—Al parecer, el Maestro Windu encontró un ejército droide en Naboo. Están rodeando las áreas abiertas, e incluso se han estacionado al rededor del palacio de la Reina.

—Si estamos protegiendo a Lydia. ¿Por qué estaríamos poniendo en riesgo su vida con esta misión? — Miré a Anakin quien parecía indignado.

—Porque con dos Jedi allí es más probable que la guerra termine

—No lo creo — lo desafió.

Me acerqué a Anakin y puse mi mano en su brazo tratando de tranquilizarlo. Obi-Wan miró a su antiguo aprendiz como si lo estuviera advirtiendo con la mirada.

—No discutas conmigo, mi joven padawan. No he pedido opiniones para esta situación. Son ordenes del Canciller Palpatine, y si tu eres inteligente como yo creo que lo eres, no las desobedecerás

La mandíbula de Anakin se tensó y dejó salir un suspiro. —Lo siento Maestro

Obi-Wan volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. —Una nave estará esperando por ustedes dos en el hangar en una hora

Cuando finalmente dejó la habitación, miré a Anakin quien había quitado mi mano de su brazo y se encontraba dándome la espalda. —Estaré bien, Anakin — prometí. —Me has enseñado mucho desde que estoy aquí. Y ya creo que estoy lista para pelear

El azul de sus ojos se encontró con los míos mientras se daba vuelta lentamente. —Las órdenes del Canciller son absurdas

—Si es para proteger a la Reina, a pesar de que sean órdenes absurdas, tenemos que hacerlo

—¡A ellos no les importa la Reina! ¡Solo hacen esto por ellos mismos!

—Anakin, entiendo que creas que los Jedi están siendo egoístas en esto, pero es para proteger a la Reina y a la República

Anakin suspiró. —Es solo que estoy preocupado por ti

Su brazo estaba temblando y puse mi mano en él. —No te preocupes, Anakin. Estoy aquí, frente a ti, después de todo lo que ha pasado sigo aquí, y no pienso ir a ningún lado

Suspiró de nuevo. —Está bien

Sonreí apretando levemente su brazo. —Bien

Después de mirarnos unos segundos más solté su brazo, tomé mi túnica y me la coloqué mirando de reojo a Anakin. —Supongo que tenemos que prepararnos para partir

—Estaré afuera en unos minutos — salió de la habitación dejándome sola, para luego salir detrás de él, pero en dirección contraria.

* * *

Después de tomar todo lo que necesitaba de mi habitación, salí del edificio en dirección al templo Jedi. Estaba llegando atrasada, la nave debía haber llegado hace diez minutos, caminé lo más rápido que me permitieron mis pies hasta finalmente llegar a mi destino, en donde como suponía, ya se encontraba la nave.

Suspiré botando el aire que había retenido en mis pulmones debido a la prisa. Y levanté la mirada encontrándome con la de Obi-Wan y Anakin sobre mí, ambos estaban de pie esperando mientras yo rápidamente subía a la nave a través de la rampa.

* * *

Holaaa!

Bueno, les dejo este capítulo después de un tiempo sin haberme pasado, ya que volví a clases y mi tiempo se ve limitado :(

Bueno, espero que lo disfruten, besos.


	12. Chapter 11: War On Naboo

**Guerra en Naboo**

 **Anakin**

Cuando bajamos de la nave nos dirigimos inmediatamente hacia el imponente Palacio que se apreciaba frente a nosotros. A medida que nos acercábamos a la entrada principal los guardias que se encontraban delante de esta se hicieron a un lado para dejarnos entrar.

—La Reina Amidala ha solicitado nuestra presencia — nos dijo Obi-Wan una vez que nos encontramos dentro del Palacio. Miré a Lydia quien ya se encontraba con la mirada fija en mí, le di un leve apretón en el hombro antes de que comenzara a caminar al lado de mi Maestro. Inhalé y continué con mi camino unos pasos detrás de ellos.

Al entrar al despacho de Padmé, los tres hicimos una leve reverencia. Levanté la mirada y la dirigí hacia la Reina, quien tenía la vista fija en Obi-Wan con una expresión neutra. —Maestro Kenobi, estoy poniendo la vida de mi pueblo en sus manos — Comenzó. —Esta guerra no solo será peleada por los Jedi, los Gungan se han ofrecido para luchar junto a ustedes

—Reina Amidala, le prometo que ni usted ni su pueblo sufrirán daños — Dijo Obi-Wan. —Esto es solo el comienzo

Las puertas se abrieron repentinamente y todos dirigimos nuestra mirada hacia estas, en donde se encontraba el Capitán Typo de pie con una expresión seria.

—Disculpe la interrupción Milady, pero han habido reportes de un ejército que se encuentra en los campos del sur — Anunció.

La Reina Amidala miró a Obi-Wan. —Es su turno Maestro jedi

* * *

Lydia me intentaba seguir el ritmo, mientras iba a paso apresurado por las escaleras del Palacio. —¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Mi Maestro me ha ordenado que te lleve al otro lado de Naboo — Respondí.

Lydia abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. —¡No, no voy a escapar de la batalla!

—Lydia...

—Anakin, no me hagas esto — Dijo con sus ojos café fijos en los míos. —Quiero convertirme en una Jedi. No escapar de algo que me pudiera hacer ganar experiencia

Suspiré. —Si Obi-Wan se decepciona de mí, le diré que tu me dijiste esto

Lydia sonrió. —Yo soy mi propia dueña

—Quien está siendo protegida por mí — Le recordé.

Ella hizo a un lado su cabello en el momento en que se quitaba la túnica. —Puedes protegerme y pelear al mismo tiempo

* * *

Me mantuve caminando detrás de ella con mi labio atrapado entre mis dientes mientras nos dirigíamos hacia los campos. En mis pensamientos solo se encontraban las posibles formas de proteger a Lydia.

Al llegar al lugar desenfundé mi sable de luz empuñándolo con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que recorría con la mirada el lugar, había droides esparcidos por todos lados.

—Hola Maestro — Hablé en el momento en que llegué a su lado mientras desviaba los disparos con mi sable láser.

—Anakin... — Dijo en tono de reproche a la vez que se volteaba y me fulminaba con la mirada. —¿Por qué no se encuentran en el otro extremo de Naboo? — preguntó mirando el espacio entre Lydia y yo.

—Maestro, no me gusta la idea de tener que huir de una batalla — argumentó Lydia. —No me parece profesional

—No es huir si estás salvando tu vida — dijo Obi-Wan entre murmullos.

Mientras los que se encontraban al rededor de nosotros corrieron hacia los droides que marchaban, comenzaron más disparos. Lydia agarró su sable de luz, y ambos corrimos.

Montones de metal caían al suelo mientras cortaba los droides. Lydia me tomó por sorpresa al imitar mis movimientos. Ella se agachó en el momento en que un droide arrojó su bláster hacia ella, y pateó sus duras piernas, provocando que este cayera al suelo para así atraversarlo con su sable de luz.

El Maestro Windu se encontraba luchando junto a Obi-Wan, ambos dividieron a los droides en dos montones para acabar con ellos. Quizás esa era su versión de diversión.

Desde mi posición, utilizando la fuerza empujé a un droide hacia un tanque, y en ese preciso momento, este explotó llevándose consigo a todos los droides que se encontraban a su al rededor. Sonreí con suficiencia, pero aquella expresión se borró de mi rostro cuando volteé la mirada y me encontré con un tanque que se dirigía hacia un grupo de Jedis que incluía a Lydia.

—¡Que alguien se deshaga de ese tanque! — Uno de aquellos Jedi gritó.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Lydia rápidamente saltó sobre el tanque y trepó hasta que se encontró en la cima de este. Cuando la tapa se abrió, un droide asomó su cabeza, y ella comenzó a luchar con él.

Lo que no me esperaba era ver que el tanque se detuvo bruscamente, y Lydia se agarró del costado tan fuerte como pudo antes de golpearse fuertemente con el suelo. Salté rápidamente y terminé con el droide que detuvo el tanque.

Me acerqué a Lydia y tomé su mano para ponerla de pie. Cuando ya estaba a mi lado lo suficientemente cerca como para sentirme seguro, miré al rededor y me encontré con el Maestro Windu quien estaba destruyendo los últimos droides.

—Me tomaste por sorpresa — respiré pesadamente en el momento en que posaba discretamente mi mano sobre la cintura de Lydia.

—Esperaba esa reacción — Ella sonrió.

* * *

Cuando los Jedi se reagruparon, todos se miraban entre sí.

—Volveremos a Coruscant y continuaremos buscando a quien está detrás de estos intentos de asesinato. — anunció Mace Windu. —Jedis, este es solo el comienzo

En el momento en que todos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia las naves Obi-Wan fijó su mirada en mí. —¿Vienes? — preguntó.

—En realidad... — Anakin miró hacia donde estaba Lydia. —Creo que nos quedaremos aquí un poco más, Maestro. Pienso que será seguro mantenerla aquí hasta que todo se resuelva en Coruscant

—Buena idea — Obi-Wan felicitó a su antiguo Padawan. Luego se acercó a Lydia. —La veré pronto Princesa

Obi-Wan les dedicó una última mirada, y luego se encaminó a su nave. Apenas Obi-Wan se volteó, Lydia miró a Anakin.

—¿Ahora qué?

* * *

Disculpen la demora :( No he tenido ni tiempo para respirar, pero ya no me queda nada de clases, so, espero poder pasar por aquí más seguido. No puedo esperar para que lean el resto de la historia.

Espero que les guste, besitos.


	13. Chapter 12: Tour

**Tour**

El sol se encontraba en lo alto, iluminando Naboo. Lydia seguía a Anakin quien se dirigía hacia una pequeña cabaña aislada que se encontraba en la isla. Al llegar la Princesa miró la hermosa estructura y no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que se asomó en sus labios.

—Naboo es verdaderamente hermoso — dijo examinando con detenimiento el lugar sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. — Y muy colorido — añadió.

Anakin quien se encontraba de pie a su lado se mantuvo en silencio con la mirada fija en la maravillada Princesa. —Conozco un lugar mejor y más colorido al cual me gustaría llevarte

Lydia volteó a mirar a Anakin quien se encontraba sonriendo, al verlo de aquella manera la sonrisa de la Princesa se amplió aún más si eso era posible. Sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios el Jedi le guiñó un ojo y dio media vuelta para que la Princesa lo siguiera por un sendero que conducía a un campo lleno de flores de diferentes colores.

Lydia quien se encontraba maravillada, caminaba lentamente por el césped respirando el aroma que emanaba de las flores. —Me gusta — cerró los ojos mientras arrastraba delicadamente sus dedos a través de los suaves pétalos. —El sentimiento de ser libre

—Me gustaría sentir la libertad que se siente aquí al volver a Coruscant — confesó Anakin bajando la mirada. —No puedes hacer las cosas que te gustan, es como si los momentos como este estuvieran encerrados en mi memoria

Lydia frunció el ceño con la mirada fija en Anakin antes de hundirse en el pasto, sentándose sobre sus pies. Agarró el brazo de su acompañante haciendo que él también se hundiera en el pasto junto a ella.

La Princesa miraba al Jedi, con intensidad, de manera casi seductiva. Ambos estuvieron sosteniéndose la mirada por lo que parecieron horas, hasta que Lydia decidió romper el silencio.

—Cierra los ojos — sin dudarlo ni un segundo Anakin lo hizo, y Lydia sonrió. —Toma una respiración profunda. — hizo una pausa observando como hacía lo que le pedía —Siente el aroma del aire fresco y las flores, y cómo este se filtra a través de tus pulmones

Anakin inhaló profundamente por segunda vez disfrutando de la esencia que llevaba la suave brisa que había en aquel campo. Definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a estar rodeado de algo floral y con tanta paz, si que lo estaba disfrutando.

—Escucha el cantar de los pájaros — dijo Lydia dejándose llevar también por aquella sensación de relajo.

El suave piar de un pequeño pajarito al pasar cerca de ellos hizo a Anakin reír débilmente.

Lydia sonrió con la mirada fija en él, admirándolo a los suaves rayos del sol, que hacían destacar aún más su belleza natural.

—¿Desearías que fuera así siempre? — preguntó la Princesa interrumpiendo nuevamente el silencio que se había hecho entre ambos.

—Me gustaría que a los Jedi se les permitiera disfrutar de ciertas cosas y situaciones de la vida — respondió aún con los ojos cerrados. —No siendo egoístas, pero deberíamos tener nuestro propio tiempo. No tener que preocuparnos de políticos, ejércitos, guerras, nada, aunque sea por un momento

Lydia frunció el ceño en el momento en que Anakin abrió los ojos encontrándose con su mirada fija en él. El Jedi hizo un ademán para hablar, pero en vez de decir algo miró directamente a los labios de su acompañante. —Y amar a quienes queramos amar — habló sin quitar su mirada de los labios de la Princesa.

En signo de nerviosismo la Princesa jugueteó con una flor entre sus dedos, y cuando juntó el valor necesario miró a Anakin. —Debe ser difícil — susurró. —Vivir de esa forma

—Algunas cosas son insoportables — Anakin suspiró. —Quizás algún día la orden caiga en manos de otra persona

Anakin miró hacia la hermosa chica que se dejó caer completamente sobre las flores que estaban al rededor de ella. —¿Qué hay de ti?

—¿Qué hay de mi? — ella preguntó.

Anakin sonrió. —¿Qué se siente ser una Princesa?

Lydia suspiró. —Es algo totalmente diferente a esto

—Estoy seguro

Lydia rodó los ojos ante el tono sarcástico que Anakin empleó. —Tienes que poner tus deberes ante todo. Tienes que estar seguro de que tu gente esté sana y a salvo, de lo contrario te reclamarán — explicó. —Y tienes que hacer que tu alianza sea profesional

—¿La mayoría de las mujeres no disfrutaría del trato que recibes? — Anakin preguntó. —La ropa, las sirvientas

—Me gusta hacer las cosas por mi misma — hizo una pausa. —Siempre odié tener sirvientes. Es flojo, y egoísta

—No podría estar más de acuerdo — habló Anakin. —Quizás es por eso que me gustas mucho — Aunque esas palabras solo se escaparon de su boca, él no se arrepentía de haberlas dicho.

Lydia sonrió tímidamente y bajó la mirada a las flores.

—Eres especial — dijo Lydia en un débil murmullo. — Quizás por eso me gustas

Anakin se echó a reír y apartó la vista, haciendo a Lydia sonreír ampliamente. Sus ojos azules se iluminaron con el sol, y Lydia se encontró admirándolos una vez más.

* * *

La Princesa se encontraba en su habitación, peinando con delicadeza su suave cabello cuando escuchó un pitido proveniente de R2D2 que se encontraba en la habitación contigua. Lydia salió de su alcoba arrastrando con elegancia su vestido de noche hecho de seda. Su cabello largo caía por su espalda naturalmente moviéndose al compás de su caminar al entrar en la habitación principal.

Cuando Anakin la vio, no pudo evitar escanear su apariencia con detenimiento. Él la miró mientras que ella dejaba su sable de luz junto con su cinturón sobre una mesa de mármol junto a la ventana. Él aclaró su garganta silenciosamente sentándose en el sofá sin despegar la mirada de la figura de la Princesa pero sin notar que esta se estaba dirigiendo a su habitación.

—Buenas noches Anakin — Lydia lo sacó de sus pensamientos y él parpadeó para notar que la Princesa se disponía a ir a dormir.

 _Es ahora_. Él pensó, pero no hizo ni dijo nada más que un buenas noches entre susurros.


	14. Chapter 13: Saved

**Saved**

Anakin caminaba a través de los pasillos del templo Jedi junto a Obi-Wan. Él había llegado a Coruscant hace unos días atrás, y entrenar a Lydia seguía siendo su prioridad.

—Lydia ha hecho un excelente progreso, Maestro — dijo Anakin. —Incluso estuvimos entrenando cuando estuvimos en Naboo.

—Es bueno oírlo Anakin — lo felicitó dándole un apretón en su hombro. —Deberías ir a informarle al Canciller sobre su progreso

—¿Al Canciller? — preguntó Anakin extrañado.

—En efecto. Él cree que es necesario estar actualizado sobre las habilidades de la Princesa

 _¿Por qué el Canciller se preocuparía de las habilidades y los progresos que ha logrado_ _Lydia_ _?_. Anakin pensó.

—Entonces, se lo haré saber

* * *

Anakin se dirigió al despacho del Canciller. Al entrar a este lo buscó con la mirada y justo se encontró con que el aludido estaba mirando por la ventana, volteó lentamente hacia él.

—Vengo a informarle que Lydia ha estado progresado en su entrenamiento, Canciller

—Ah, bien — dijo el Canciller. —Buen trabajo, hijo

—Gracias — respondió Anakin. —Pero todo el entrenamiento que le he dado, es gracias a el que fue concebido a mi por mi Maestro

—El Maestro Kenobi... — dijo murmurando y evitando su mirada.

Anakin pudo distinguir inmediatamente el cambio en el tono de voz de Palpatine en el momento en que habló. —Debo volver a la sala de entrenamiento — dijo Anakin más rápido de lo que quería. —Gracias por su atención, su excelencia

* * *

Lydia se encontraba de pie en la cámara de entrenamiento haciendo los estiramientos habituales. Su espalda estaba dolorida por la batalla, pero eso no la iba a detener, al contrario, la haría más fuerte.

Cuando colocó su túnica en un gancho, sintió a sus espaldas una presencia extraña. Volteó rápidamente hacia la ventana, pero no había nada.

Volteó nuevamente para volver a su posición inicial de manera lenta, y jadeó al encontrarse con una enorme y fuerte criatura, la cual la empujó bruscamente hacia el suelo.

La Princesa buscó frenéticamente su sable de luz, pero este no se encontraba en ningún lugar a la vista y antes de que pudiera acercarlo hacia si utilizando la fuerza, la criatura golpeó sus manos.

—¡Déjame ir! — Lydia gritó mientras la criatura intentaba hundir agujas en su piel. Lo empujó alejándolo de ella y se arrastró a través del suelo para luego ser golpeada en la parte posterior de la cabeza con algún objeto duro. Soltó otro grito antes de golpearse fuertemente la cabeza contra el suelo, provocando que todo al rededor de ella se volviera negro.

* * *

Lydia apenas podía separar los párpados a pesar de sus intentos debido a la insistencia de una suave voz que atravesaba sus oídos. Donde sea que se encontrara, la habitación estaba helada, y podía distinguir luces brillantes a través de sus párpados.

Se estremeció ligeramente cuando una mano apretó la suya. Sin pensarlo la quitó rápidamente y abrió los ojos completamente encontrándose con la mirada atenta de Anakin.

—Me estaba preguntando cuándo despertarías — él sonrió.

La Princesa lo miró consternada y apoyó ambas manos a sus lados para poder acomodarse y quedar sentada, pero el realizar aquellos movimientos provocó que un fuerte dolor atravesara su cabeza y que cerrará rápidamente los ojos apretándolos. Anakin se acercó a ella, y posó su mano en su espalda espalda para ayudarla. —Tómatelo con calma — le dijo. —Recibiste un fuerte golpe

—¿Q...qué pasó? — tartamudeó.

Anakin inhaló. —Había un Clawdite, que estaba intentando matarte — respondió. —Yo llegué después de que fuiste noqueada, y escapó

Lydia volvió a acomodarse dejando que sus piernas colgaran de un lado de la cama. —Solo quiero volver a casa

Anakin retiró sus manos de la espalda de la Princesa, y ella las tomó antes de deslizarse fuera de la cama.

Cuando aterrizó sobre sus pies, cayó débilmente, y Anakin inmediatamente la rodeó con sus brazos. Lydia gimió de dolor y se aferró más a Anakin, quien apoyó su barbilla sobre su cabeza. —Espera — le dijo antes de inclinarse para pasar un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y con el otro envolvió su cintura. Lydia apoyó su adolorida cabeza en el pecho de Anakin mientras salían de la habitación cruzando los pasillos de la unidad médica.

Mientras Anakin se encaminaba hacia el edificio de departamentos de Coruscant, Obi-Wan esperaba de pie en las escaleras con la mirada pensativa fija en ambos jóvenes.

—¿Está bien? — preguntó.

—El droide médico dijo que estaría adolorida por unos días — respondió Anakin. —Le inyectó antibióticos

—Muy Bien. Le informaré al Maestro Windu. Mientras tanto, tendrás la vigilancia nocturna

Anakin asintió. —Si Maestro

Lydia se calmó al escuchar las palabras de Obi-Wan. Vigilancia nocturna. Anakin la cuidaría en caso de algún otro intento de asesinato.

* * *

Al llegar a su departamento, Anakin la colocó con delicadeza sobre su suave cama provocando que la Princesa soltara un suspiro.

—Me salvaste, una vez más — dijo Lydia mientras sacaba su cabello que se encontraba dentro del cuello de su vestido. —Estoy agradecida

Él sonrió. —Solo me alegro de haber llegado a ti a tiempo — miró a la Princesa por un par de segundos y luego desvió la mirada hacia la puerta. —Estaré justo afuera

—Yo... Anakin — lo llamó, tragando duro en el momento en que él había comenzado a caminar hacia al puerta. Él se detuvo y volteó hacia Lydia, quien suspiró silenciosamente antes de ponerse lentamente de pie. Caminó hacia Anakin, y lo sorprendió al presionar sus labios sobre los de él.

Cuando se separaron. La mano derecha de Anakin se envolvió con delicadeza en su cuello para acercarla hacia si y volver a besarla. Lydia soltó un tembloroso suspiro cuando Anakin puso ambas manos en su cintura, haciéndola caminar lentamente hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared.

Estuvieron así por unos minutos, y cuando se separaron, ambos seguían con los ojos cerrados.

Anakin acarició el cabello de Lydia y ella suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Estaré afuera — le dijo. Presionó sus labios sobre su frente. —Tranquila, estas a salvo


	15. Chapter 14: Working Togheter

**Working Togheter**

Lydia se dirigía a paso rápido hacia el salón del consejo, en donde los Jedi la mayoría del tiempo se encontraban reunidos. Ella entró y se encontró con un Anakin que estaba manteniendo una conversación con el Maestro Obi-Wan. Cuando dio un paso hacia ellos, este resonó en toda la habitación provocando que la atención de los antes mencionados se centrara en ella y que su conversación cesara inmediatamente.

—Disculpen la interrupción, volveré más tarde — dijo Lydia comenzando a voltearse para salir de ahí.

—No interrumpe Milady. De hecho, esto es algo que necesita saber — dijo Obi-Wan. Provocando que Lydia se detuviera sin decir nada y se acercara hacia ellos en silencio.

Al llegar al lado de ambos Caballeros Jedi estos se mantuvieron en silencio por un par de minutos más.

—Los Jedi junto con los Clones han estado en busca del asesino que irrumpió en el Templo la noche pasada — dijo finalmente Obi-Wan rompiendo el incómodo silencio que apenas se había comenzado a formar. — Y el Canciller Palpatine acaba de informarnos que usted estará bajo estricta vigilancia hasta que tengamos nuevas noticias

Lydia no pudo evitar que la frustración se adueñara de cada célula de su cuerpo, estaba cansada de ser protegida, quería poder hacerlo ella misma y la única forma de hacerlo era terminar su entrenamiento y convertirse en una Jedi. —Si esto es lo que va a pasar, no quiero que interfiera en mi entrenamiento

—No permitiré que esto intervenga con su entrenamiento Milady — dijo Obi-Wan. —Es por eso que he asignado a Anakin para que la lleve lejos de Coruscant para terminar su entrenamiento en un planeta aislado

Lydia sintió que se le hacían nudos en el estómago. —No — dijo con determinación.

Ante su tono de voz, Anakin la miró sin ninguna discreción.

—¡No voy a seguir escapando! — Lydia subió el tono de su voz girando la mirada hacia las puertas corredizas. —Quiero ser una Jedi, no una cobarde. No me iré de aquí — dichas estas palabras la Princesa salió del salón lo más rápido que pudo.

Anakin se volteó hacia Obi-Wan quien estaba perplejo ante la actitud de la Princesa, quien siempre se mostraba dulce y serena. —Hablaré con ella

* * *

Anakin echó un vistazo a cada rincón de los pasillos mientras buscaba a Lydia. Y una vez que vio la figura femenina que ya había memorizado, corrió hacia ella.

Sus ojos café se encontraron con los de él, se veían más grandes de lo normal. Estaba molesta, y él lo sabía.

Anakin dejó salir un suspiro de sus labios mientras recuperaba el aliento y Lydia bajó la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

—Sé que no te gusta la idea de escapar, pero esto es lo mejor para ti

—¿Cómo se supone que sea lo mejor para mí? Están tratando de controlar mi vida, como lo hacía mi Padre — dijo ofendida.

Anakin puso sus manos en sus hombros tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad, pero ella se tensó ligeramente bajo su suave tacto. —Lydia, contigo estando tan preocupada sobre los asesinatos, no serás capaz de concentrarte en tu entrenamiento y no progresarás. Tu y yo iremos a un planeta aislado muy lejos de aquí; y finalizaremos tu entrenamiento

Ella subió la mirada hacia él, y sus ojos se posaron sobre sus labios; los labios que había besado hace solo unas noches. El recordar lo bien que se sintió durante aquel apasionado beso hizo que cerrara los ojos y soltara un suspiro.

—No quiero escapar — dijo Lydia entre susurros.

Anakin se inclinó hacia ella. —Estarás conmigo — susurró suavemente en su oído.

Lydia abrió rápidamente los ojos ante tal acercamiento, este la había puesto la piel de gallina.

—Y cuando volvamos, tu serás más fuerte de lo que te puedas imaginar —dijo Anakin alejándose de ella con una apenas visible sonrisa. —Serás la Jedi que quieres ser

Ella sacudió su cabeza alejando la mirada del Jedi. —Anakin... no me importan los intentos de asesinato. No me iré de Coruscant. Por favor, solo terminemos mi entrenamiento aquí

Anakin no respondió y mantuvo la vista fija en ella, dándose cuenta de que la idea de hablar con ella no iba a cambiar su manera de pensar al respecto.

—He roto muchas de las reglas que me ha puesto Obi-Wan, y lo he defraudado — dijo Anakin y tragó duro, odiaba tener que hacer esto. —Saldremos mañana a primera hora hacia Naboo, sin reclamos — dijo en tono firme, y con eso pasó por un lado de ella dejándose perder por el corredor.

Por lo menos será un planeta pacífico, pensó Lydia apoyando la espalda en la pared. Pero ella seguía sin querer huir.

* * *

Luego de la conversación con Anakin Lydia se dirigió a paso lento a su departamento sin dejar de pensar en lo frustrada que estaba debido a la falta de apoyo por parte del joven Jedi.

Entró a su habitación y comenzó a empacar, pero antes de poder meter algo más que un par de prendas a su maleta decidió salir al balcón y observar Coruscant. Contaba los coloridos speeders mientras estos pasaban, tratando de calmarse e ignorar el sonido de la áspera voz de Anakin que no dejaba de resonar en su cabeza, nunca le había hablado en ese tono, ni mucho menos la había dejado sola de esa manera, nunca pensó que él actuaría de esa forma con ella. Aunque estaba ofendida, no fue capaz de decir nada. Su última opción era ir a Naboo y terminar su entrenamiento ahí, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Después de haber admirado Coruscant por un buen rato, la Princesa entró a su departamento y empacó las últimas cosas que le quedaban. No quería irse de ahí y huir mientras los demás buscaban quién estaba detrás de los intentos de asesinato hacia si, Lydia quería descubrirlo por si misma y demostrar lo fuerte que era.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Madre, espero que estés orgullosa de mí — susurró. —Todo esto lo hago por ti


	16. Chapter 15: Here We Go Again

**Here We Go Again**

Lydia sintió un Déjà Vu cuando junto con Anakin entraron a la misma habitación en la que habían estado hace apenas unas semanas. Por lo menos que a pesar de haber ido a ese lugar en contra de su voluntad, sabía de antemano que estaría cómoda.

Tomó su maleta que había sido depositada por Anakin en una esquina del salón principal y la llevó a la habitación en donde dormiría. Ya habiendo acomodado sus cosas se dirigió al salón y se tendió en el sofá, sin dejar de sentir la penetrante mirada de Skywalker sobre ella. —Por lo menos aquí es acogedor — murmuró evitando aquella mirada azul. —Si fuera en otro lugar, me habría opuesto más

Anakin se quitó su túnica dejándola en el colgador que se encontraba al lado de la puerta, ignorando por completo el comentario de Lydia. —Podemos empezar a entrenar mañana si es lo que quieres

La Princesa se sentó cuando notó que Anakin se dirigía hacia el sofá, para finalmente sentarse a su lado. Ella posó su mirada en él, y él hizo lo mismo, manteniéndose en silencio.

—¿Por qué me vuelves loca? — preguntó Lydia en un susurro apenas audible.

Anakin sonrió de esa manera arrogante que tanto lo caracterizaba. —Supongo que es mi encanto natural

Lydia rió dejando de lado la tensión que había entre ambos desde la discusión, y Anakin le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

—Obi-Wan siempre me hace saber cuando lo he decepcionado — dijo el joven Jedi volviendo a ponerse serio luego de un breve momento de risas.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó Lydia, a medida que la sonrisa se desvanecía lentamente de sus labios.

—Cada vez que hago cosas por ti — hizo una pausa y bajó la mirada a sus manos. — Si no lo hago bien, él me lo hace saber

Una pizca de culpabilidad se hizo presente en el estómago de Lydia tras las palabras de Anakin. —Anakin... y...yo no sabía que eso te afectaba... Me siento completamente avergonzada y culpable — habló Lydia parándose rápidamente del sofá.

—No lo sabías

—No importa — dijo ella. —He sido egoísta, he estado pensando solo en lo mejor para mí, y no me he dado cuenta que eso está afectando a los que se encuentran a mi alrededor. Además mi actitud frente a todo esto te ha estado dificultando las cosas más, lo siento demasiado

Anakin se puso de pie, y Lydia se tensó. Cada vez que veía sus ojos azules, sentía que se perdía.

—Necesito refrescarme un poco — La Princesa se excusó precipitándose hacia la habitación continua cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Se miró en el espejo notando como las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos. Las imágenes de sus padres muertos pasaron fugazmente por su cabeza, y cerró sus ojos apretándolos fuertemente, como si eso fuera apartar aquellas imágenes de su mente.

—Déjalo ir — se dijo a sí misma, esperando que Anakin no la pudiera oír. —Eres una Jedi — suspiró — Solo déjalo ir — murmuró con más calma.

* * *

Anakin estaba sentado al lado de Lydia mientras los dos miraban las llamas de la estufa arder frente a ellos. La Princesa abrazó sus rodillas empujándolas hacia su pecho mientras el fuego se reflejaba en sus ojos café, los cuales no reflejaban nada en ese momento.

—Desde hace un tiempo he tenido esa sensación de que me estoy ahogando — Lydia habló de repente rompiendo el silencio. — Y cuando trato de llegar a la superficie, es como si el agua subiera

Anakin dirigió la mirada hacia Lydia, quien ya tenía sus ojos sobre él.

—Dejé de sentirme así desde el día en que te conocí — Anakin confesó. —Me siento vivo, siento que contigo puedo ser quien soy

—Pero ese es el problema — Lydia volvió a mirar hacia el fuego abrazándose a si misma. —No sé quien soy — murmuró.

Anakin abrazó sus rodillas y su sable de luz se incrustó en su costado, pero el Jedi simplemente lo ignoró. —Eres la Princesa de Alderaan, Lydia Eden Capenella — Lydia volvió a mirarlo con algo de sorpresa reflejada en su rostro.

—¿Te sabes mi nombre completo?

Anakin sonrió. —Eres una Princesa, por supuesto que lo sé, además estás bajo mi cuidado, por lo tanto debo saberlo

Lydia le sonrió de vuelta y luego bajó la mirada.

—Yo creo que tú si sabes quien eres — le dijo Anakin en tono calmado, mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. —Es solo que aún no lo aceptas — deslizó con delicadeza sus dedos hasta llegar al mentón de la Princesa y así hacerla levantar la mirada.

Ella lo miró directo a los ojos y sonrió débilmente. —Una Princesa recibiendo entrenamiento Jedi

Anakin soltó una carcajada y una sonrisa comenzó a crecer en su rostro. —No todos los días te encuentras con alguien como tú

Ambos se sumieron entre risas y suspiros dejando que el calor del fuego los envolviera.

* * *

Obi-Wan miraba en el holograma la imagen de aquellos miembros del Consejo Jedi que no estaban presentes en Coruscant para la reunión que había citado el Maestro Windu.

Luego de corroborar que todos estuvieran presentes de alguna manera dirigió su mirada hacia Mace, quien en ese momento se encontraba mirando a cada miembro del Consejo que se encontraba a su alrederor. Finalmente su mirada se encontró con la de Kenobi, y comenzó a hablar.

—Después de investigar la localización de las transferencias, hemos descubierto quien está detrás de los intentos de asesinato hacia la Princesa de Alderaan — anunció.

Obi-Wan frunció el ceño mientras esperaba que Windu hablara nuevamente.

—Debemos hacer un acto de guerra inmediatamente...

—Maestro — lo interrumpió Obi-Wan — ¿Por qué es necesaria la guerra? — preguntó.

—Porque este caza recompensas está en constante comunicación con un Lord Sith

Sus ojos se ampliaron. —¿Un caza recompensas?

Yoda murmuró algo apenas audible, captando la atención del Maestro Windu, quien estaba a su lado. La preocupación podía notarse en el rostro del mayor del Consejo.

Cuando Mace alejó la mirada de la pequeña criatura, sus ojos se centraron en Obi-Wan.

—El asesino es el caza recompensas, Jango Fett


	17. Chapter 16: Always

**Always**

Lydia se movía rápidamente por el piso mientras bloqueaba los golpes del Anakin, el haz azul relucía en su piel sudada. Sus ojos se enfocaron en los de Anakin, y él sonrió.

—No te rindas aún — Dijo el Jedi. —Concéntrate, usa la fuerza

La Princesa cerró sus ojos lentamente, sintiendo el fluir de la fuerza por todo su cuerpo. Sus manos que se encontraban temblorosas, luego de tomar una bocanada de aire, se calmaron, permitiéndole sostener la empuñadura de su sable de luz con la firmeza adecuada. Y sin más rodeos, empujó su sable contra el de Anakin tomándolo por sorpresa y haciéndolo retroceder apenas un paso. Lydia sonrió, sabiendo que eso había sido un progreso.

—Eres mejor de lo que había pensado — La alentó a seguir.

—No me subestimes, aún hay mucho que ver Skywalker — dijo Lydia de manera infantil, y Anakin no pudo reprimir la gran sonrisa que se había comenzado a formar en sus labios, mostrando sus perfectos dientes, y dejando sin aliento a la joven Princesa.

Sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, Anakin movió su sable, y Lydia se agachó a tiempo, demostrándose a sí misma que ni la hermosa sonrisa del ojiazul podría distraela de su entrenamiento. Ella dio una voltereta en el aire y cayó detrás de Anakin. Cuando él volteó, sus sables de luz continuaron colisionando como lo llevaban haciendo ya desde hace un buen rato.

Las vestimenta que llevaba Lydia le hacia más fácil el entrenar. Al contrario de los vestidos que estaba acostumbrada a llevar, vestía unos leggings y una túnica negra; similar a la de Anakin.

El cabello de Anakin se pegaba en su frente mientras luchaba, hacía sus movimientos consciente de que Lydia era casi tan fuerte como él, así que sus músculos se flexionaron para agregar más fuerza, lo cual funcionó. La Princesa tropezó y dio un paso hacia atrás, Anakin la tomó de la cintura antes de que pudiera caer, su mano robótica se apoyó firmemente en el suelo y la otra se encontraba en la espalda de la Princesa, sosteniéndola y mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

—Yo diría que he mejorado — Dijo Lydia soltando un suspiro, provocando la risa de Anakin, rompiendo el tenso ambiente que se había formado. Sin duda había mucha tensión entre ambos jóvenes por muchas cosas que no se decían.

Se pusieron de pie y se miraron nuevamente el uno al otro hasta que Anakin se alejó, apagando su sable de luz. El ojiazul sacó su comunicador del bolsillo de su túnica y miró a Lydia.

—Disculpa

La Princesa observó al Jedi mientras caminaba por el puente que se encontraba sobre el agua y sonrió para si misma.

* * *

Anakin miró el tembloroso holograma mientras Obi-Wan se ponía de pie.

—Acabamos de descubrir quién está detrás de los intentos de asesinato — Anakin miró a su Maestro frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Quién es? — Preguntó fijándose como Obi-Wan miraba a su alrededor.

—Al parecer una caza recompensas llamado Jango Fett... Está relacionado con el sistema de Kamino.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? — Anakin preguntó, con la duda de si debía llevar a Lydia de vuelta a Coruscant o no.

—Quédate donde estás — Respondió su Maestro. — Jango no sabe donde se encuentra la Princesa. Mantengámoslo así

—Entendido — Dijo Anakin.

—Y no le digas a ella nada de lo que acabo de decirte

—¿Qué? — Preguntó Anakin. —No puedo escondérselo, Maestro. Ella está preocupada por su propia seguridad

—Es por eso que tu estás ahí, para protegerla y entrenarla — Le dijo a su antiguo aprendiz. — Haz lo que se te ha dicho, Anakin

Anakin tensó su mandíbula mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

—Si, Maestro — Obi-Wan asintió.

—Estaremos en contacto. Que la fuerza te acompañe

—Que la fuerza lo acompañe, Maestro

* * *

Lydia se sentó en el sofá con su bata negra de dormir, se encontraba leyendo el pequeño libro que sostenía entre sus manos. Cuando Anakin entró, ella dejó a un lado el libró y posó su mirada en el Jedi.

Sus ojos lo examinaron y sintió la preocupación de Anakin, con lo que ella también comenzó a preocuparse.

—¿Anakin?

—Discúlpame, Obi-Wan estaba tratando de controlarme — Respondió sentándose al lado de la Princesa.

Ella lo miró a la cara mientras el tenía su mirada fija en el cálido fuego.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No es nada — Respondió inexpresivo. — ¿Cómo prendiste el fuego?

—No intentes cambiar el tema — Dijo Lydia preocupada.

Anakin exhaló antes de voltear a mirarla y ella se puso rígida.

—Algo te está preocupando

Lydia mantuvo su mirada en él mientras mantenía silencio.

Ella parpadeó al sentir sus emociones.

—Encontraron a quién está intentando matarme — Anakin asintió lentamente.

Lydia apartó la mirada, entrecruzando sus manos. Sentía su corazón latir fuertemente contra su pecho, Anakin suspiró.

—Obi-Wan me dijo que no te dijera

—No lo hiciste — Murmuró. — Yo lo adiviné.

—Solo tratamos de protegerte

—Pero estas preocupado — Dijo a medida que se levantaba del sofá. Anakin la miró con tristeza. — Y cuando tu estás preocupado, yo también lo estoy. Porque me aterra la idea de perderte

Anakin se quedó en shock ante las palabras de Lydia, ella cerró los ojos.

—Tu eres el único que me mostró el camino a través de la oscuridad. Tu eres la luz en mi vida — Habló la Princesa, antes de pensar en lo estúpidas que pudieron haber sonado esas palabras.

Abrió los ojos una vez que sintió unos dedos de metal contra su mano. La mano robótica de Anakin se envolvió alrededor de la suya, y la atrajo hacia él.

—Tu siempre serás protegida — Susurró mientras Lydia volvía a tomar asiento.

—¿Qué? — Ella preguntó, mientras sus rostros se iban acercando, y ante los nervios, Lydia tragó saliva.

—Siempre

Y con esto, Anakin presionó sus labios sobre los de ella.

Para Lydia, Anakin era ese algo que jamás querría dejar ir.

Para Anakin, Lydia era intoxicante.

Mientras sus labios se movían en sincronía, Lydia envolvió sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Anakin pegando más sus cuerpos. Ella se recostó mientras él se cernía sobre su cuerpos, y se mirar fijamente a los ojos antes de apartarse.

—Siempre


	18. Chapter 17: Kamino

**Kamino**

—Me pregunto por qué Kamino fue borrado de la memoria de los archivos — dijo Obi-Wan al Maestro Yoda. —¿Quién pudo haberlo borrado?

—Un Jedi debió ser — respondió — ¿Pero, quién? hmm

Obi-Wan pasó sus manos por su barba en un gesto pensativo. Ellos iban caminando a través del corredor, dirigiéndose hacia la salida del Templo.

—Iré a Kamino, Maestro Yoda. Enviaré un holograma apenas tenga cualquier información

Yoda tomó su bastón con ambas manos y miró a Obi-Wan. —Que la fuerza te acompañe

* * *

Obi-Wan se colocó la capucha de su túnica cuando se adentró bajo la lluvia torrencial de Kamino. Esta parecía no querer detenerse ni siquiera por un minuto, y el lugar estaba completamente oscuro.

El Jedi caminó por la larga plataforma hacia el brillante e imponente edificio que se encontraba frente a él. Se quitó la capucha en el momento en que entró y miró al Kaminoano que caminaba hacia su dirección; quien respondía al nombre de Taun We.

—Maestro Jedi. El Primer Ministro lo ha estado esperando — habló ella apenas llegó al lado de Obi-Wan.

—¿Me estaba esperando? — preguntó Obi-Wan.

—Por supuesto, él está ansioso por conocerlo. Después de todos estos años, habíamos comenzado a pensar que no vendría nunca... Ahora, por favor, sígame por acá

Obi-Wan siguió a la alta criatura por los corredores, observando todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. Una vez que se detuvieron, dos puertas se deslizaron abriéndose, y el Jedi pudo ver a otro Kaminoano, Lama Su, quien se levantaba de su asiento.

—Le presento a Lama Su, Primer Ministro de Kamino — Tanun We le anunció a Obi-Wan. — Y este es el Maestro Jedi... — la kaminoana dejó la frase en el aire esperando que el aludido pudiera dar su nombre, ya que ella lo desconocía.

—Obi-Wan Kenobi — respondió firmemente.

—Espero que pueda disfrutar su estadía — habló con un tono de voz suave Lama Su

Un asiento descendió del techo, y el Primer Ministro extendió su mano. —Por favor

Los dos se sentaron, y Obi-Wan centró su mirada en el Kaminoano.

—He venido aquí para preguntarle si conoce a un hombre llamado Jango Fett

—Ah, Jango. Él vive aquí, pero, no siempre se encuentra aquí, ya que se le permite dejar el planeta cuando le es necesario

Obi-Wan apretó sus labios formando una fina linea con estos. —¿Le importaría presentármelo?

Taun We miró a Lama Su, quien había desviado su mirada de la del Jedi, y asintió en dirección a la Kaminoana.

—Acompáñeme Maestro Jedi — Obi-Wan se levantó de su asiento y le dedicó una pequeña reverencia al Primer Ministro de Kamino antes de dejar el lugar.

* * *

Obi-Wan fue conducido por otro pasillo brillante, y se detuvo en el mismo momento en que Taun We lo hizo. Una puerta deslizó, dejando ver una estructura similar a la de un departamento y Taun We entraró seguida del Maestro Jedi.

Un niño pequeño se puso de pie al ver a Taun We entrar, pero al ver a Obi-Wan le dirigió una mirada preocupada y a la vez ruda. La Kaminoana se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del niño. —Pequeño Boba, ¿está tu padre aquí?

El niño asintió y caminó alejándose un poco de ellos. — Papá

Segundos después, un hombre salió de una de las habitaciones acomodándose la manga de su camisa, levantó la mirada hacia Obi-Wan y este se inclinó levemente.

—Bienvenido de nuevo, ¿fue productivo tu viaje? — preguntó Taun We.

—Probablemente — respondió sin quitar su mirada de Obi-Wan.

—Este Jedi, es el Maestro Obi-Wan Kenobi — habló la Kaminoana.

—Sus clones son muy impresionantes, debe estar muy orgulloso — habló el Jedi.

—Probablemente

—¿Alguna vez has ido a Coruscant? — Obi-Wan preguntó tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible.

—Una o dos — respondió restándole importancia.

—¿Recientemente? — Obi-Wan alzó una ceja.

—Una o dos — respondió nuevamente.

Jango volteó hacia su hijo. —Empaca tus cosas. Nos vamos — dijo en un susurro inaudible para los demás presentes en la sala, y volvió a voltear hacia los presentes, creyendo haber pasado desapercibido.

Boba caminó por el pasillo como si nada, presionó un botón que había en la pared, y una puerta se deslizó, cerrándose, quedando así el traje de Jango oculto. El Maestro Jedi, captó todo sin inmutarse, pero ellos pensaban que todo había pasado desapercibido.

—¿Conoce a la Princesa de Alderaan, Lydia Capenella? — preguntó haciendo parecer que no había notado nada de lo acontecido.

Fett se encogió de hombros.

—¿O la ha visto alguna vez en persona ? — Obi-Wan preguntó caminando alrededor del hombre.

—Podría ser — respondió, evitando la mirada inquisidora de Obi-Wan.

* * *

Jango Fett corría a través de la plataforma mientras le lanzaba cosas a Boba; quien estaba en la nave.

Ahora que se encontraba vestido con su traje, estaba listo para pelear, una vez que vio a Obi-Wan.

El Maestro Jedi activó su sable de luz y dio un salto hacia adelante, bloqueando el disparo que provenía del rifle de Jango. Boba corrió en la nave, y la hizo avanzar.

Obi-Wan saltó a tiempo cuando desde la nave comenzaron a salir disparos hacia él. Boba sacó su lengua en un gesto de concentración, y dejó de disparar cuando Jango pasó corriendo.

Usando su jet pack para volar, Jango disparó una especie de cable que ató las muñecas de Obi-Wan, el cual reaccionó rápidamente tirando del cable, y Jango rodó por el borde de la plataforma.

—Oh no, esto no es bueno — soltó un bufido cuando comenzó a ser arrastrado por el caza recompensas tratando de detener el arrastre.

Un implemento filoso como una sierra se expandió del traje de Jango, y con este cortó el cable. Él voló y Obi-Wan cayó, quedando colgado a punto de caer al mar.

Kenobi utilizó la fuerza para saltar hacia la plataforma, para luego encontrarse con la nave que ya había despegado, volando lejos de ahí. Después de aquella escena, sacó su comunicador de su bolsillo, y envió un mensaje por el holograma a Anakin.

—¡Anakin! estoy en Kamino, y el consejo estaba en lo correcto; Jango es el asesino. Debes llevar a Lydia a Coruscant inmediatamente

Y luego de enviar aquel mensaje, subió rápidamente a su nave escuchando el pitido que emitió R4.


	19. Chapter 18: Same Old

**Same Old**

Lydia se despertó cuando unos helados dedos metálicos se arrastraron por su cálida mejilla. Ella no abrió sus ojos, ya que inmediatamente después de este gesto sintió unos labios sobre los de ella, y luego de aquel beso, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Anakin.

—Hoy volvemos a Coruscant — habló el Jedi con una voz profunda, llamando la atención de la Princesa, provocando que esta se sentara en la cama.

—¿Qué?

Anakin se hincó frente a ella guardando el comunicador que hace un par de segundos se encontraba entre sus manos.

—Obi-Wan encontró a Jango. Él escapó, y el consejo cree que es mejor para ti volver a Coruscant si él comienza a buscarte

Lydia pasó su mano por sus ojos en un gesto de pereza y se puso de pie.

—¿Cuándo volveremos?

—Cuando estés lista — respondió el Anakin

* * *

Después de haberse puesto un vestido dorado junto con un collar de plata, Lydia salió de la pequeña casa en la que se estaban quedando y caminó por el patio hasta llegar a un puente, en donde se quedó de pie esperando la llegada de su nave.

Cerró sus ojos en el momento en que sintió la presencia de Anakin cerca reviviendo aquel apasionado beso que habían dado unos días atrás. Mordió su labio con una pequeña sonrisa deseando que eso volviera a pasar.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? — preguntó repentinamente, cuando Anakin ya llevaba uno o dos minutos de pie detrás de la Princesa.

—Terminaré tu entrenamiento — respondió suspirando.

Lydia volteó encontrándose con la mirada del Jedi.

—No quiero escapar más, después de esto seré lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderme por mí misma

Él asintió con la mirada perdida, se encontraba pensativo.

—Entiendo

La Princesa caminó hacia Anakin y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. El Jedi cerró los ojos ante las suaves caricias que los delicados dedos de Lydia estaban proporcionando en sus mejillas.

—No olvides lo que he dicho — le dijo Lydia en un susurro.

—No lo haré — Lydia acercó su rostro al de Anakin con el deseo de repetir aquel apasionado beso. Sus labios no se alcanzaron a rozar y se tuvieron que separar en el momento en que sintieron un familiar zumbido. La nave había aterrizado en la plataforma, y el Comandante Cody hizo acto de presencia.

—Maestro Skywalker, siempre es bueno verlo

—Lo mismo digo, Comandante — respondió Anakin mientras la Princesa entraba a la nave. —¿Qué tan mal están las cosas?

—El Maestro Kenobi encontró a Jango Fett — respondió apretando un botón para que la rampa se elevara. — Y desafortunadamente escapó en Kamino

Anakin negó con incredulidad.

—No me sorprende — hizo una pausa manteniendo su semblante pensativo. —Lo encontraremos

* * *

Lydia fue guiada por los pasillos del exclusivo edificio en donde se encontraba la suite del Canciller Palpatine. Anakin iba detrás de ella. Delante de ambos se encontraban dos de los renombrados guardias Jedi. Al llegar al destino que tenían asignado un guardia se paro a cada lado de las puertas de la suite abriendo estas para dejar pasar a los invitados. Una vez dentro, se encontraron con el Canciller Palpatine de frente. Este miró a Lydia con una sonrisa y se acercó a ella, casi parecía que la acechaba.

—Princesa Lydia, que agrado es verla — dijo haciendo una reverencia y tomó la delicada mano de Lydia, besando el dorso de esta.

La Princesa sonrió de manera cortés, pero no dejaba de ser algo incómodo. En cosa de milésimas de segundos ella volteó a ver a su acompañante quien asintió dándole la calma que necesitaba.

—Gracias, Canciller Palpatine, es bueno estar de vuelta en Coruscant — el Canciller soltó la mano de Lydia y esta la llevó lentamente a su costado.

—Es imperativo que les informe sobre la reunión que se llevará a cabo en el Teatro dentro de poco

Lydia tragó saliva recordando la última vez que estuvo en aquella gran estructura, fue cuando Anakin recibió un disparo por ella. El miedo podía notarse en su mirada.

—El nivel se encontrará bajo estricta vigilancia, Milady — dijo ante la insegura mirada de Lydia y la severa de Anakin. —Se lo aseguro. Tenemos al mejor equipo montando guardia — Anakin se posición al lado derecho de Lydia tratando de transmitirle calma rozando apenas su mano con la de ella provocando que una corriente recorriera el brazo de Lydia y diera un respingo al mismo tiempo que asentía para disimular su nerviosismo.

—Entonces me uniré a ustedes — dijo algo sofocada, pero Palpatine no lo notó al estar pendiente de la vista que tenía desde el gran ventanal.

—Maravilloso — el Canciller sonrió volteándose hacia Anakin y Lydia. —Entonces el grupo se encontrará completo. Gracias su alteza

Una vez de que terminaron de tratar los temas debidos, Lydia fue guiada fuera de la suite por los mismos guardias que la habían guiado hacia ella, con excepción de que el Caballero Jedi que antes la acompañaba, debió quedarse dentro junto al Canciller por orden de este mismo.

—Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, hijo — habló el Canciller luego de que Lydia salió del salón. —Se notaba mucho la falta de alguien que trabaje tan duro como solo lo sabes hacer tu joven Skywalker — el Canciller caminaba sin sentido y a paso lento a través del salón de su suite. —Siento mucho que te hayas tenido que marchar por esta locura.

 _La locura que con la que se supone que él debe estar lidiando._ Pensó Anakin sin dejar que su expresión delatara sus pensamientos.

—No se disculpe Canciller — dijo el Jedi mas que nada por cortesía.

—Ahora que has vuelto, espero que haya más cambios, ya que eres el mejor Jedi que hay

Anakin se inclinó sin saber que decir exactamente.

—Gracias, su excelencia

Las andanzas que tenía Palpatine alrededor de la habitación lo llevaron finalmente hacia las puertas de esta. —Discúlpame, debo retirarme — Anakin asintió. —Te veré en el Teatro Anakin

El aludido asintió nuevamente antes de que el Canciller dejara la habitación. Luego de esto Anakin salió de ahí formando una fina línea con sus labios en gesto pensativo


	20. Chapter 19: Intimacy

**Intimacy**

Lydia llevaba un vestido dorado que caía desde sus hombros hasta sus tobillos. Sus estilistas al terminar ordenaron todos sus implementos y dejaron que la Princesa mirara en el espejo su cabello que se encontraba delicadamente peinado.

Anakin se dirigía hacia el departamento de la Princesa. Al entrar R2-D2 emitió un pitido silencioso, el Jedi palmeó amistosamente su cabeza de metal y se asomó hacia la habitación en que se encontraba Lydia, mirándola intensamente. Ella se encontraba mirándose al espejo en todos los ángulos que fueran posibles, exáminando su vestimenta y su peinado.

Una vez que ella se volteó, vio a Anakin. Él no se movió, y Lydia dio un paso hacia él, provocando que el Jedi enderezara su postura.

—Lo siento — habló Anakin. — No había notado que estabas ocupada

—Está bien — respondió la Princesa mientras alisaba el material de su vestido. —Solo estaba cerciorándome de que todo se encontrara bien

Anakin sonrió. —Entiendo —murmuró mientras pasaba sus ojos por el vestido de Lydia, quién al notarlo no puedo evitar que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas.

—Luces hermosa —dijo en tono quedo.

—Gracias — Lydia bajó la mirada debido al nerviosismo.

El caballero Jedi exhaló y extendió una mano. —Me sentiría honrado de escoltar a una Princesa

Lydia sonrió y posó su mano sobre la mano cubierta por un guante que le ofrecía Anakin.

—Y yo me sentiría honrada de ser escoltada por un caballero Jedi

* * *

Lydia seguía a Anakin a través del Teatro, el cual se encontraba lleno de criaturas y ciudadanos de Coruscant. La habitación que estaba reservada para los Jedi y el Consejo se encontraba unos niveles arriba, dando una visión perfecta de el campo de actuación.

El Canciller Palpatine se puso de pie al mismo momento que Obi-Wan.

—Gracias por unirse a nosotros, Princesa Lydia — dijo Palpatine. —Su presencia es muy apreciada

—Es un honor estar aquí con todos ustedes, Canciller Palpatine — respondió educadamente Lydia.

—Tome asiento — Ordenó el Canciller en el mismo tono educado que había utilizado la Princesa. Lydia tomó asiento, y Anakin se sentó detrás de ella y el Cancillar; a un lado de Obi-Wan.

—El comportamiento del Canciller Palpatine se encuentra bajo vigilancia del Consejo — Obi-Wan habló en susurros.

—¿Qué? — Anakin preguntó en el mismo tono.

Obi-Wan miró hacia el Canciller en caso de que él estuviera escuchando, pero se encontraba inmerso en la conversación que estaba manteniendo con Lydia, y sus guardias.

—Sabes qué, Anakin. Él no ha estado haciendo nada para moralizar al Senado — le explicó Obi-Wan. —Respecto al escape de Jango, el no ha enviado ningún escuadrón para encontrarlo. Y el Consejo está siendo cauteloso respecto a él

Anakin suspiró silenciosamente con la mirada fija en Palpatine. ¿Qué pasaría si él no quiere asumir más la responsabilidad de ser Canciller?

—¿Qué haremos, Maestro? — preguntó luego de su pequeño trance.

—Por mi parte no puedo hacer nada — respondió. —El resto del Consejo tiene que ponerse de acuerdo sobre la solución primero

Anakin no quería esperar. —Discúlpeme, Maestro

Lydia no estaba prestando atención a lo que Anakin estaba haciendo mientras escuchaba al Canciller Palpatine quien le hablaba entusiasmadamente.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo en que su llegada a Coruscant ha sido algo verdaderamente grandioso, Milady

—Gracias, pero...

—Disculpe, Milady — habló repentinamente Anakin interrumpiendo a Lydia. —He recibido un mensaje, su presencia es necesaria

Al ver la consternación en los ojos de Anakin, Lydia asintió. —Gracias, Maestro Skywalker

Aunque Anakin quería sonreir al escuchar a Lydia llamarlo de esa manera, se mantuvo serio y extendió su mano ofreciéndose para guiarla fuera de la habitación. Lydia la tomó sin pensarlo dos veces y ambos salieron de la habitación ante la inquisidora mirada del Canciller.

—¿Algo va mal? — preguntó Lydia una vez se encontraron fuera.

Anakin miró a través del hombro de Lydia, y luego volvió la mirada a ella suspirando. — El Consejo no confía en el Canciller Palpatine

—¿Qué? — preguntó Lydia atónita.

—Él no ha estado actuando como el Canciller que el Senado necesita — respondió Anakin en un tono serio.

—Okey, entonces... ¿qué va a pasar?

—No lo sé — confesó. —Obi-Wan dijo que no se puede hacer nada hasta que el Consejo lo decida

Anakin tomó con delicadeza la mano de Lydia, y ella bajó su mirada a estas.

—No te quiero cerca de él, mucho menos si estás sola

Lydia asintió y dio un leve apretón a la mano de Anakin. —¿Y ahora qué?

—Dile al Canciller que tienes un problema con uno de tus droides que tienes que solucionar

Lydia suspiró. —De acuerdo

Al volver a la habitación, la Princesa se dirigió inmediatamente hacia Palpatine. —Discúlpeme, Canciller. Pero me necesitan para solucionar un mal funcionamiento con uno de mis droides asistentes, espero que pueda entender

—No hay problema, Milady — respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Lydia hizo una reverencia y se retiró de la habitación. Una vez afuera se encontró con Anakin quien la estaba esperando para salir de ahí.

* * *

Al llegar al departamento de Lydia. Anakin dejó que la Princesa entrara primero, para darle privacidad y dejar que se pudiera cambiar de ropa tranquilamente.

Cuando lo encontró oportuno, el Jedi entró al departamento y caminó a través de la oscuridad. Al entrar a la habitación de Lydia se detuvo sin poder evitar soltar una risita al mirar a la Princesa.

Lydia se encontraba sentada en el borde de su cama, llevaba una bata de material fino, lo que la hacía trasparente y un vestido negro de seda debajo de esta. Anakin apretó sus labios formando una fina línea mientras sus ojos escaneaban el cuerpo de Lydia.

—Me estaba preguntando cuándo entrarías en mi intimidad — dijo Lydia con un leve sonrojo y desabrochó su bata para quitársela y dejarla a un lado, invitando a Anakin a que se acercara a ella.

La mirada de Anakin se oscurecía a medida que caminaba hacia ella. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó. A su vez, Lydia poso sus pequeñas manos sobre los brazos del Jedi acercándolo más hacia su cuerpo.


	21. Chapter 20: Leave

**Leave**

A la mañana siguiente, Lydia se despertó al sentir a Anakin moverse. La Princesa abrió los ojos y se encontró con el Jedi sentado al borde de la cama, colocándose sus botas.

—No te vayas — dijo lloriqueando, y se sentó en la cama. Anakin sonrió para si mismo.

—Créeme que desearía poder quedarme

Lydia hizo a un lado las sábanas, para poder acercarse a Anakin y así poder rodear su cuello con sus brazos, cruzándolos por delante de él.

—¿Vas a ver a Obi-Wan?

—Sí — respondió. — Necesito saber que es lo que quiere que haga respecto al Canciller

Lydia frunció el ceño. —Ten cuidado, ¿si?

Anakin sonrió de manera engreída. —Siempre tengo cuidado — Respondió. Lydia dejó escapar una pequeña risita provocando que Anakin sonriera antes de juntar sus labios por unos segundos.

La Princesa se quedó en su cama observando como el Jedi salía de su habitación, y una vez que la puerta se cerró volvió a recostarse en su cama con la mirada fija en el techo.

* * *

Anakin se encontraba buscando a Obi-Wan en el Templo Jedi, y al no encontrarlo se le informó que debería estar en el segundo hangar. El joven Jedi fue hacia el lugar que se le indicó y se encontró con Obi-Wan y el Maestro Kit Fisto quienes estaban de pie con la mirada fija en un mapa.

—Maestro, ¿tiene un segundo? — preguntó Anakin. Obi-Wan se excusó con el Maestro Kit Fisto, y caminó hacia su antiguo aprendiz.

—¿Qué sucede, Anakin?

Anakin exhaló antes de poder decirle lo que sentía a su Maestro. —Es solo que no puedo quedarme sentado y esperar a que algo pase

—Entiendo tu posición Anakin — Respondió Obi-Wan — Y para tu alivio, el Concejo ya tiene preparada una reunión para cuando regrese el Maestro Windu de Geonosis

Anakin alzó una ceja. —¿Por qué está en Geonosis?

—Me temo que desconozco los motivos. Y no sabremos hasta que llegue y nos lo informe en la reunión

Anakin desvió la mirada hacia lo que se encontraba a las espaldas de su Maestro; si lo mirara directo a los ojos, sería capaz de descubrir sus sentimientos . —La vida de Lydia está en nuestras manos... en las mías específicamente

A pesar de que Anakin evitaba la mirada de su Maestro, Obi-Wan observó fijamente a su antiguo aprendiz para así poder analizarlo. —Me parece que tu amistad con la Princesa es muy cercana — bajó la voz y paso su mano izquierda por su barba en su evidente gesto pensativo.

 _Si solo supiera_ , pensó Anakin.

—Y la tengo, somos muy cercanos. Ella es una gran amiga, Maestro — mintió a pesar de que odiaba tener que hacerlo y mucho más cuando se trataba de su Maestro y mejor amigo.

—Sé consciente de tus emociones, Anakin — le advirtió Obi-Wan apuntándolo con su índice. —Estas te delatan

Anakin negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. —No es nada, estoy bien, Maestro

* * *

Lydia se encontraba en el centro de la cámara del Concejo en el momento en que todos comenzaban a llegar. Miró a través de la multitud buscando encontrar a Anakin, pero no tuvo éxito.

Una vez que todo el Concejo estuvo presente, el Maestro Yoda dio unos golpecitos con su bastón en el suelo, llamando así la atención y provocando el silencio de todos los presentes.

Mace Windu se puso de pie al lado derecho del Maestro Yoda y ante la atenta mirada de todos comenzó a hablar. —Acabo de llegar de Geonosis, y tengo noticias

Todo estaba en un completo silencio y el ambiente se había comenzado a tornar tenso.

—Jango Fett escapó a los territorios del borde exterior de Geonosis — anunció y Lydia tragó con dificultad. —Y hemos tomado la decisión de llevar a cabo una misión en Geonosis, para así destruir el ejército droide, y al Caza Recompensas — todos los presentes comenzaron a murmurar, pero fueron acallados inmediatamente, por el Maestro Yoda al golpear nuevamente el piso con su bastón. —La vida de la Princesa Lydia está en nuestras manos, y es nuestro deber protegerla; no le fallaremos a ella ni al pueblo de Alderaan

 _El abuelo, Bail Organa, estaría muy orgulloso_ , pensó Lydia con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

—Gracias, Maestro Windu — susurró la Princesa.

Él asintió antes de mirar a todos los que conformaban el Concejo Jedi.

Él asintió antes de mirar a todos los que conformaban el Concejo Jedi. —Nos iremos tan pronto como lleguen los transportadores a Coruscant. Lo que será precisamente en tres días

Entonces, desde ahora en adelante, el ejército droide se encontraría en manos de los Jedi.

* * *

Anakin estaba en un completo silencio mientras admiraba Coruscant desde el balcón de su departamento. Los speeders que iban de un lado hacia otro le recordaban cuando era un niño corriendo en las carreras de Pods, cuando consideraba que la vida era fácil.

Cerró sus ojos, teniendo a Lydia presente en sus pensamientos. Su amplia sonrisa provocaba que su corazón se acelerara, todos los sentimientos que tenía en ese momento, eran tan intensos que tuvo que agarrarse de la baranda para de cierta manera descargar aquellos sentimientos con la fuerza que estaba aplicando a esta.

 _—Cierra los ojos — dijo ella._

 _—Respira profundo. Siente el aire fresco y las flores, siente como estos se filtran a través de tus pulmones_

El aroma era distinto en Coruscant, pero de todas manera realizó aquel ejercicio que Lydia le había enseñado.

 _—¿Desearías que fuera así por siempre? —preguntó Lydia._

 _—Desearía que a los Jedi se les permitiera disfrutar de algunas cosas y situaciones — respondió. —No siendo egoístas, pero teniendo nuestro propio tiempo. No teniendo que preocuparse de los políticos, ejércitos, guerra, nada... y amar a quien queramos amar_

Anakin abrió los ojos, mientras dejaba salir un consternado suspiro. Entró al departamento y caminó hacia su cama para dedicarse a dormir.

Pero era difícil. Todo lo que él veía era a la Princesa de Alderaan. Caminando a medida que balanceaba sus lujosos vestidos, sonriendo de manera encantadora.

Anakin estaba enamorado de Lydia Capenella.


	22. Chapter 21: Spying

**Spying**

Anakin no había dicho nada mientras Obi-Wan mantenía una conversación con el Maestro Windu. Parecía que fuera invisible para ellos, y todo lo que podía hacer en ese momento era escuchar.

—No debemos permitir que el Canciller Palpatine sospeche nada — Le dijo Mace a Obi-Wan. —De lo contrario, esto puede fallar completamente

Anakin se tensó en cuanto los dos lo miraron. —Anakin... — habló Obi-Wan con sutileza. —Necesitamos que espíes al Canciller y le digas al Consejo que es lo que está planeando

Los ojos de Anakin se abrieron ante la sorpresa. —¡Eso es traición!

Mace Windu miró severamente al joven Jedi, y este bajó los hombros en signo de rendición. —La oscuridad rodea al Canciller. Y te pido que hagas tu trabajo, de lo contrario, habrá serias consecuencias — dijo con determinación.

Anakin bajó la mirada al suelo. —Perdóneme, Maestro, lo haré

Luego de que Obi-Wan y Mace Windu retornaran a la cámara del Consejo, Anakin alejó la mirada de ellos y soltó un sonoro suspiro.

* * *

Anakin corrió a través de la multitud que se encontraba en los largos pasillos del Teatro, esperando no llegar tarde. Una vez que llegó a las escaleras, redujo sus pasos a una caminata mientras normalizaba su respiración, y sin más entró.

El Canciller Palpatine se encontraba en un puesto privado junto a Mas Amedda, justo encima de la arena. Anakin inhaló antes de caminar hacia ellos, y al verlo, Palpatine sonrió.

—Que bueno que te unas a nosotros joven Skywalker —Habló el Canciller y luego dirigió su mirada hacia su amigo —Déjanos — ordenó.

Cuando salió, Palpatine le señaló al Jedi el asiento vacío a su lado para que este se sentara. Anakin tomó una respiración profunda y luego tomó asiento mirando directamente al Canciller.

—Cuéntame. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? — preguntó.

Anakin se aclaró la garganta. —Nada en específico... es solo que estaba interesado en lo que tiene preparado para el Senado, y la guerra que se aproxima

El Canciller sonrió. —Realmente deseo desde lo más profundo de mi ser que el Senado y los Jedi puedan estar en paz, involucrando a los políticos — dijo con la mirada fija en el Teatro. —Pero tal vez esa idea quede esperando junto con mis deseos de poder lograrlo

Anakin mordió su labio con brusquedad forzándose a no decir nada sobre las absurdas órdenes del Maestro Windu. —Entiendo

El Canciller Palpatine lo miró. —Lamentablemente los Jedi no pueden hacer la paz con aquellos que no los satisfacen

Anakin sacudió su cabeza en desacuerdo. —Los Jedi son desinteresados. Ellos ponen todo y a todos antes que ellos mismos

Los labios del Canciller se curvaron en una sonrisa socarrona. —Los Jedi te necesitan más de lo que te das cuenta, Anakin

El joven Jedi no podía aceptar ese cumplido aunque lo quisiera.

—Gracias, su excelencia —hizo una pequeña reverencia desde su lugar.

Y eso era de lo que Anakin estaba asustado.

Tendría que contarle al Consejo que el Canciller Palpatine no tenía ni el menor interés en detener la guerra que se avecinaba.

* * *

Lydia se encontraba en el balcón en el momento en que el cielo de Coruscant comenzaba a cambiar de color, de un azul que predominaba en el día a un rosado que comenzaba a indicar el inicio de la noche. Sostenía la empuñadura de su sable de luz en sus manos mientras admiraba el cielo, preguntándose que habría pasado si no hubiera ido a Coruscant.

 _Estaría muerta_. Pensó

Pero, ¿qué si no hubiera habido ningún intento de asesinato hacia ella? Nunca hubiera conocido a Anakin.

Oh, Anakin. Le había regalado tantos momentos desde que lo conoció. Sonrió al recordar aquellos ojos azules que le habían enseñado lo que es amar.

Cuando salió de su ensimismamiento presionó el botón de su sable de luz, con la idea de observar como el brillo de este se expandía a través de la noche. El brillo de su sable se reflejaba en la mesa de cristal que había a su lado; y el sonido que producía llenaba sus oídos produciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su columna vertebral.

Justo en el momento en que lo apagó, escuchó el sonido que hacían las puertas de su departamento al abrirse provocando que diera un pequeño brinco en su lugar.

Anakin entró, y al notar que era su amado ella dejó su sable en la mesa de cristal y corrió hacia él. El Jedi envolvió sus brazos con fuerza al rededor de su cintura y escondió su cara en su cuello.

—Estaba comenzando a preocuparme por ti — habló Lydia separándose de Anakin, pero sin quitar sus manos de sus hombros. —Obi-Wan no sabía nada de ti desde la última vez que hablé con él y eso fue después de la reunión con el Consejo

Anakin frunció el ceño mientras se quitaba la túnica. —¿Eso significa que te contó sobre lo que me ordenaron hacer?

Ella levantó una ceja. —¿Qué?

Él se sentó en el brazo del sofá pasando sus manos por su cabello. —Obi-Wan y el Maestro Windu me ordenaron espiar al Canciller Palpatine

Lydia parpadeó en desconcierto. —Pero... eso es

—Traición — terminó él por ella. —Es solo que ellos creen que el lado oscuro de la fuerza lo rodea

Lydia caminó hasta quedar en frente de él, y acercó su mano hacia él para poder pasar sus dedos por su largo cabello. —Todo esto se resolverá una vez que el Canciller solicite detener la guerra

—Ese es el problema — murmuró disfrutando la caricia que le estaba brindando la Princesa. —Él no lo hará

Ella envolvió sus brazos al rededor de su cuello. —No te preocupes por eso, ya se resolverá

Él suspiró y se inclinó levemente para poder presionar su frente con la de ella. —Eso es lo que intento — dijo en un susurró para luego besar a Lydia.

Una vez que sus labios se encontraron; Anakin sintió una oleada de alivio invadirlo, y finalmente se pudo relajar. Él sostuvo su cara con delicadeza mientras ella lo abrazaba con fuerza, luego la dejó ir.


	23. Chapter 22: Coming Down

**Coming down**

Coruscant se encontraba en silencio cuando el sol finalmente apareció; en especial aquel edificio de departamentos en que residía la Princesa Lydia Capenella. Lydia durmió en su cómoda y cálida cama, mientras que Anakin se mantuvo en vela fuera de la habitación, haciendo guardia.

El Jedi no pegó el ojo en toda la noche ya que no podía dejar de pensar que pasaría con el Canciller. Y Además no se sentía satisfecho respecto a su misión de encontrar a Jango Fett.

Su atención se desvió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió a Obi-Wan salir del elevador. —Me estaba preguntando dónde habías estado, Anakin

—Justo aquí, como usted ordenó, Maestro — respondió.

Obi-Wan cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y caminó hacia su antiguo aprendiz. —El Maestro Windu tomó una decisión

—¿Una decisión sobre qué? Están pasando tantas cosas que es difícil saber de qué está hablando — Anakin murmuró con tristeza.

—Sobre cuando iremos a Geonosis — respondió con calma. —Para atrapar a Jango Fett

—Finalmente, buenas noticias — Anakin suspiró y Obi-Wan frunció el ceño.

—Creo que es demasiado pronto

Anakin iba a responder, pero su conversación fue interrumpida en el momento en que las puertas del departamento de Lydia se abrieron dejando ver a la Princesa quien vestía de negro y llevaba su cabello en una trenza.

—Buenos días, Milady —Obi-Wan hizo una reverencia. —Espero que haya dormido bien

—Así fue, Maestro Kenobi — respondió con una sonrisa. —Gracias

Obi-Wan asintió y luego volvió a centrar su atención en su antiguo Padawan. —Entonces, me reuniré con el Maestro Windu y le diré que te unirás a nosotros

Anakin asintió y Obi-Wan abandonó el edificio.

—¿De qué hablaba? — preguntó Lydia siguiendo a Obi-Wan con la mirada hacia el elevador.

—Los Jedi irán a Geonosis

—Genial, iré a prepararme

Cuando ella trató de pasar por un lado de él, Anakin agarró su brazo.

—Un momento, no irás con nosotros

—¿Y por qué no? — preguntó con una ceja alzada.

—Porque, todo esto es por tu protección. Podrías morir si vas con nosotros

—Anakin, necesito hacer esto — dijo en el momento en que quitaba su brazo de su agarre. —Quizás tu seas quien me protege, pero yo seguiré haciendo lo que sea necesario para ayudar

Anakin suspiro pensando en cuan desinteresada era. Lydia sonrió y el joven Jedi no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa y que de ellos se escapara una ligera carcajada.

—Está bien, pero recuerda, esta fue tu idea

—Le diré a Obi-Wan cuando corte tu cuello

Anakin se rió entre dientes.

Lydia se acercó al Jedi y presionó sus labios contra su mejilla, para luego dirigirse a sus labios y fundirse en un corto beso. Se separó de él y caminó hacia el elevador provocando que Anakin soltara un suspiro.

* * *

Lydia no había notado que tan fuerte era hasta que golpeó la bolsa de entrenamiento, sus nudillos dolían, pero lo ignoró. Su mente se encontraba inmersa en su propio mundo.

Comenzó a pensar en lo malvado que era su padre, y como él se preocupaba más sobre su castillo y riquezas que de su propia familia.

Como trataba a su madre. Como abusaba mentalmente de ella, y cuan egoísta fue cuando ella se encontraba enferma.

 _Él nunca se preocupó por mí. Él me usó, quería todo lo que podía obtener gracias a mí. Él nunca me amó como yo lo amé él._

 _Mi madre nunca se debió haber casado con él. Ella sabía los riesgos que se corren al casarse con un hombre el cual su padre fue un Lord Sith. Estaba en sus genes. ¿Y si también estaba dentro de mí?_

 _No puedo darle la espalda a los Jedi._

Lydia no se había dado cuenta que sus pensamientos la estaban controlando y que sus nudillos comenzaban a sangrar.

La sangre estaba impregnada en el material de la bolsa de boxeo, y ella ni siquiera lo notaba.

—¡Lydia! — alguien gritó.

La aludida comenzó a llorar sin dejar de golpear la bolsa, Anakin se acercó a ella y la sujetó de las muñecas. Ella intentó luchar, pero él era más fuerte, luego de unos segundos forcejeando la sujetó de los hombros.

—¡Mírame! — dijo tratando de sacarla de aquel lugar. —¡Lydia, mírame ahora!

Lydia dejó de luchar y se concentró en calmar su respiración. Sus ojos llorosos se encontraron con los azules de Anakin. Intentó sonreír, pero solo formó una mueca de dolor al sentir un punzante dolor en sus nudillos.

—Yo... yo no quería...

Él la hizo callar antes de tomar sus manos y pasar su pulgar sobre sus nudillos. Anakin suspiró.

—Vamos — tomó su mano con delicadeza y caminó hacia una sala implementada con equipo de curaciones en caso de emergencia. Hizo que Lydia se sentara en una camilla y tomó un paño para luego humedecerlo.

Se sentó en una silla en frente de ella, tomó su mano con delicadeza y comenzó a pasar el paño suavemente por sus nudillos.

Ella se estremeció ante el dolor, pero Anakin sostuvo su mano y quito inmediatamente el paño. Luego de mirarse unos segundos, volvió a pasarlo con más delicadeza.

—No sé que fue lo que me pasó

—Pude verlo... estas asustada

—No debería estarlo — susurró. —Se supone que soy una Jedi

Anakin se puso de pie y exhaló. —Incluso su los Jedi le dicen a otros que no deberíamos sentir nada. Todos lo hacemos, no es como si pudiéramos desconectarnos de nuestras emociones; somos humanos — sus ojos se posaron en sus labios y ella sollozó.

—Estoy asustada

—¿A qué le temes? — preguntó en voz baja mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

—Que me convierta en alguien como mi padre

—Eso no pasará. Puedo sentirlo, esa parte de tu familia no vive en ti; Lydia, tu eres una Jedi

Lydia llevó sus manos hacia las mejillas de Anakin, lo acercó a su rostro y lo besó. Las manos de Anakin se encontraban apoyadas en la camilla, a ambos lados de Lydia.

—Confía en mí, en especial cuando te digo que te protegeré con mi vida

Ella asintió.

—Confío en ti


	24. Chapter 23: Hold Me Close

**Hold Me Close**

Luego de limpiar los magullados nudillos de Lydia, Anakin la acompañó hasta su departamento.

—No quiero estar sola — dijo tímidamente cuando se encontraron en frente de las puertas de su casa.

—No lo estarás — Anakin tomó su mano con delicadeza en el momento en que las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a la pareja.

La Princesa caminó hacia su habitación guiada por el Jedi. Al llegar soltó la mano de su acompañante, se dirigió hacia su cama y se sentó en esta; cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente. Al abrir los ojos, bajó inmediatamente la mirada hacia sus manos. Sus palmas estaban rojas y sus nudillos se veían completamente magullados. Suspiró y elevó la mirada hacia Anakin, quien le dedicó una mueca en el momento en que Lydia comenzaba a posicionar con delicadeza sus manos sobre la cama a modo de impulso para ponerse de pie.

—Tomaré un baño. Quizás eso ayude para que pueda relajarme

Anakin asintió. —Está bien, aquí te espero

Lydia entró al baño lo suficientemente asustada de si misma como para cerrar la puerta completamente, así que dejó que una pequeña rendija de la luz proveniente del cuarto de baño se filtrara hacia su habitación.

Se miró al espejo fugazmente y volteó hacia la bañera, se inclinó y dejó correr el agua. Tomó asiento frente al espejo y contempló su reflejo en este mientras esperaba que la bañera se llenara. Su rostro estaba pálido y en sus ojos se notaban unas bolsas moradas debido a la falta de sueño.

Cuando la bañera estuvo llena, se incorporó y se quitó la túnica junto con toda su vestimenta, la colgó en una percha que se encontraba en la pared, y sumergió lentamente su cuerpo en el agua para finalmente soltar un suspiro.

Anakin se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta del baño, con la espalda pegada a la pared.

Lydia estaba con sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho, y su mano transportaba pequeñas cantidades de agua hacia aquellas partes de su cuerpo que no se encontraban sumergidas.

—Fue como si... no me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo — dijo Lydia rompiendo el silencio. — Como si no estuviera en mi sano juicio

—Estabas muy concentrada en el odio hacia tu Padre, eso controló tu mente

La Princesa posó su barbilla sobre sus brazos los cuales se encontraban sobre sus rodillas. —Me sentí tan atacada

Anakin no sabía a que se refería. —¿De qué estas hablando? — Lydia no respondió. —¿Quieres que me vaya?

—¡No! — respondió alterada. —No... quiero que te quedes — habló en un tono más relajado. —Me refiero a que con todos estos intentos de asesinato y todo el asunto de mi Padre, todo se acumuló dentro de mí, y sentí como que todo esto se vino encima mío abruptamente

El silencio volvió a reinar.

Unos minutos después, Lydia salió de la bañera y se quedó de pie frente al espejo envuelta en una toalla, observándose. Cuando ya fue suficiente se puso su ropa y salió hacia su habitación esperando que Anakin no se hubiera ido.

Al verlo el alivio recorrió su cuerpo; pasó por el lado de él y fue directo a sentarse en su cama.

—¿Por qué me ayudaste? — preguntó mirando al suelo.

Anakin la miró con la cabeza inclinada. —Porque eso era lo correcto, es lo que debía hacer — hizo una pausa. —Y gracias a eso, pude conocer a lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida

Lydia levantó la mirada y alzó una ceja. —¿Conocernos está sobre el ser un Jedi?

—Tu estás por sobre todo — Lydia sintió que le faltaba el aire y no pudo evitar el sonrojarse.

Anakin sonrió de lado, caminó hacia ella, pasos los dedos por su húmedo cabello, recorrió su rostro hasta llegar a su barbilla para alzarla y así poder besarla.

* * *

La mano de Lydia daba pequeñas caricias en el brazo de Anakin mientras este la besaba lentamente, sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos.

—No sé que haría sin ti — suspiró dejándose caer a un lado de su amada; ella se acercó más a él y acomodó con delicadeza la cabeza sobre su pecho.

—Ni yo sin ti — dijo La Princesa en un susurro apenas audible, ya que se entregó al cansancio que se apoderaba de cada célula perteneciente a su cuerpo.

Anakin acarició el cabello de Lydia hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

 _—¡Anakin!_

 _El campo en Geonosis estaba completamente cubierto de Droides. Algunos Jedi fueron asesinados, y los que restaban comenzaron a ser más precavidos de lo que habían sido en un principio; se habían confiado, y esos eran los resultados que habían obtenido de eso, unos pocos sobrevivientes._

 _Lydia observaba desde un punto seguro, y buscaba desesperadamente a Anakin._

 _—¡Anakin!_ _— volvió a gritar, esperando que entre la multitud el Jedi la pudiera escuchar._

 _Cuando finalmente sus ojos dieron con el lugar en que se encontraba, lo vio sobre un tanque deslizando su sable de luz s_ _obre el metal de este para intentar detenerlo. Luego de unos segundos, el tanque hizo explosión y Anakin salió expulsado, recibiendo un fuerte impacto._

 _—¡No!_

Lydia se despertó de golpe a la vez que un grito ahogado salía de su boca; su corazón latía frenéticamente, lo sentía en el cuello; y además, aquella sensación de perder a Anakin no abandonaba su cuerpo. Giró su rostro bruscamente hacia el lado buscando a Anakin y se encontró con él que acababa de despertar debido al grito que había dado.

—¿Qué pasó? — preguntó tomándola de los hombros con delicadeza. Ella pasó sus manos por sus ojos secando los restos de lágrimas que había en su rostro y suspiró.

—Yo solo... fue una pesadilla — bajó la mirada.

El Jedi le extendió sus brazos y ella se acercó más a él, pegándose completamente a su cuerpo. Cuando sintió el calor de la piel de Anakin contra la suya, dejó salir un suspiro, y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho mientras los brazos del ojiazul la apretaban más contra su cuerpo.

—Conmigo siempre estarás a salvo — susurró acariciando su cabello —siempre seré tu armadura


	25. Chapter 24: Arriving to Geonosis

**Arriving to Geonosis**

Lydia se encontraba en el planeta Geonosis encerrada en una habitación, rodeada por guardias que le impedían abandonar el lugar.

—¿Es en serio, Anakin? — Preguntó una Princesa muy indignada mientras el Jedi colocaba su sable de luz en su cinturón como si nada pasara.

—Es para su protección — dijo caminando hacia las puertas ignorando completamente las quejas de la Princesa.

Anakin se detuvo en la puerta antes de abandonar la habitación, miró a Lydia y sonrió cínicamente. Lydia por su parte, miró al Jedi inhalando y exhalando pesadamente.

El Jedi abandonó la habitación y la Princesa miró a través de los ventanales cómo este caminaba a través del pasillo y doblaba en una esquina para luego detenerse. Sin quitar la vista de él, Lydia mordió su labio y esperó a que Anakin estuviera listo.

Cuando sintió que era el momento de actuar, se dirigió hacia las puertas esperando poder atravesarlas sin ningún percance, pero los guardias se pararon en frente de ella obstruyéndole el paso.

—Por órdenes del Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi usted debe mantenerse aquí, sin ninguna excusa

Lydia enderezó su postura y levantó su puño golpeando a un guardia en la cara. Los ojos del otro se abrieron ante la sorpresa, y no pudo reaccionar antes de que la Princesa se hiciera cargo de él.

Anakin apareció en el momento en que Lydia intentaba recobrar la respiración. Él asintió; obviamente impresionado y le dedicó una sonrisa a Lydia. Ella se acercó al sorprendido Jedi y besó sus labios para luego seguir con su camino.

—Por cierto... fue un gran plan

Anakin no dijo nada y siguió a la Princesa a través de los pasillos.

* * *

Anakin se mantenía en silencio mientras ambos corrían hacia los campos, donde pronto llegarían los droides.

La ansiedad de Lydia se disparó en cuanto vio el brillante traje azul y plateado de la única persona a la que le temía en estos momentos.

Jango Fett.

El sable de luz de Anakin atravesaba cada droide que se acercaba hacia él, y luego de unos segundos de admirar los movimiento del ojiazul, Lydia lo imitó prendiendo su propio sable de luz, haciéndolo girar para acabar con los droides que se encaminaban hacia ella.

Lydia pudo ver de reojo a Obi-Wan, cuyo cabello cobrizo se movía de un lado hacia otro mientras este daba un salto para finalizar dividiendo por la mitad a un destructor.

Jango disparó a Lydia, quien cayó debido al impacto y su sable de luz rodó por el polvoriento y destrozado suelo. Ella se apoyó sobre sus manos y rodillas para poder arrastrarse hacia su sable. En el momento en que llegó a este, soltó un grito ya que las pesadas botas de Jango pisotearon sus manos.

—Terminaré con esto

Lydia quitó rápidamente sus manos, e impulsándose golpeó las piernas de Jango con su pie. El caza recompensas se tambaleó, pero no lo suficiente como para caer, sino que este voló gracias a su jetpack alejándose de su contrincante.

Los ojos de Lydia se encontraron con los de Anakin, quien mostraba preocupación, pero se calmó cuando la Princesa asintió, se puso de pie, y corrió a través del campo de batalla.

Obi-Wan corrió hacia Anakin y junto con él empezó a derribar droides. —¿Acaso Lydia está loca?

—Solo un poco — respondió con naturalidad Anakin.

Lydia pudo ver a Jango disparar en dirección hacia dos Maestro Jedi; intentó acercarse para ayudar, pero su corazón se detuvo ante tal visión. Uno de los Maestros cayó al suelo agarrando con fuerza su pierna ya desgarrada. Le tomó un momento asimilar la situación, y luego de esto volvió a correr hacia su dirección.

—¡Cúbrase, Princesa! — gritó el Jedi desde el suelo, pero Lydia ignoró su orden. Miró alrededor tratando de idear un plan mientras Jango atormentaba a los Jedi. Nada llegaba a su mente, estaba bloqueada, frustrada y la ansiedad junto con la náuseas se estaban apoderando de su ser. Cerró los ojos y respiró tratando de calmarse, hasta que por fin lo consiguió; ya sabia que hacer.

Ella corrió hacia una roca que se encontraba por sobre el campo de batalla, prendió su sable de luz y lo deslizó numerosas veces sobre la roca hasta que cedió por completo. Los Jedi que estaban peleando, incluidos Anakin y Obi-Wan se dieron cuenta del plan de Lydia y corrieron hacia el lado opuesto.

Cada momento vivido del último año junto a los Jedi pasó frente a los ojos de Lydia. El momento en que se enteró que había alguien intentando asesinarla, el momento en que se convirtió en la Padawan de Anakin, y en especial, el momento en que se enamoró perdidamente de él.

Sabía que su Madre estaría orgullosa de ella.

La Princesa gritó al sentir cómo la Fuerza Jedi corría a través de sus venas y deslizó por última vez su sable a través de la roca. Esta se desconectó del punto que la mantenía firme a la tierra, y lentamente comenzó a caer.

Lydia corrió hacia Jango; quien no se había percatado de la situación, ya que estaba concentrado en apuntar a la Princesa con su rifle. Lydia fue más rápida y lo agarró antes de que pudiera dispararle.

—Esto, es por mi Madre — dijo pateando las piernas del caza recompensas. Él cayó y levantó la vista para encontrarse con que las rocas se dirigían hacia él.

Lydia cayó al suelo siendo golpeada por una roca. No se dejó aturdir y volteó para poder ponerse de pie, ignorando el dolor que sentía. Cuando se estaba intentando incorporar pudo ver a todos los Jedi observarla y a Anakin correr hacia ella, para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

—Lo hiciste — susurró con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Ella se llenó de orgullo al darse cuenta. Finalmente había derrotado a Jango Fett.

Sus brazos se envolvieron al rededor del cuello de Anakin y él la abrazó ignorando el hecho de que todos los Jedi estaban comenzando a subirse a las naves.

Anakin se alejó de ella sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos y sujetó su rostro entre sus manos.

Lydia sonrió ampliamente.

—Lo hice


End file.
